The Right Man Could Come Along
by Winterwolfpire3
Summary: Tara had a best friend in Chicago. Her friend talked her into going back to Charming. When left behind horrible things happened. Could Charming and the SOA fix her? Can love? Chibs/OC this is also a Tara/Jax story as well
1. Chapter 1

Taking care of Family

A/N : I already started this story but my daughter got button happy and deleted it so I had to restart it. My own fault for leaving the computer open. I can't redo the first chapter because to be honest I can't remember most of it. So here is a new start. (I am saving this on my computer in case it happens again!)

Winter POV

The sun was in my damn face. For 2 hours the sun just shined on my squinty little eyes. I couldn't find the shop. Tara begged me to come down to visit. 2 weeks in Charming, CA. A week from now my kids would fly out and we would spend 4 days at Disney with my best friends family. That is if I could find the shop her husband worked at. Then the sound I didn't want to hear on this trip. The escalade went to zero. The damn trans. Sighing I called Jax telling him I broke down just outside Charming. He said he would send on of the guys over to help me. I sat in the sun with an umbrella over me and large sunglasses. I started to slather on some 30 spf when a tow truck pulled up.

"You Winter?" a scruffy man yelled out the window.

"Yeah. Your Tig, right?" I asked hesitant.

"Yeah yeah let me take a look at your ride." He said as he climbed down. He looked over at me and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I barked out at him.

"Sweets your holding an umbrella in the middle of the road on a sunny day." He laughed.

"I'm not used to this sun." I said frowning.

He looked over my suv and told me my trans was dead. He hooked it up and we started the ride to the shop.

"So your Taras sister?" He questioned.

"Not by blood. We met at the start of her med school. We became each others family after a while." I said.

"You're the one they went to see at Christmas right?"

"Yeah. And Gemma stayed with me last month while visiting old friends. She convinced me to visit."

"So you need a place to stay while in town?" he said staring at me.

"I'm staying with Tara and Jax until my kids get here next weekend. Then I'm staying at a motel." I stated.

"You know Winter your name should be Summer because your so hot." Tig said while staring at my chest.

"Wow." I said and started cracking up. At him. He went silent and started pouting.

"Aw don't be like that. I heard you had a AmStaff. Got a picture?" I asked him.

"Oh dang girl. Is that what they call it? I will just show it too you. I knew you liked me." Tig said trying to unbutton his pants.

" No you weirdo! An Amstaf is an American Staffordshire Terrier. A dog some people call a pit bull a lot." I yelled at him.

"Oh. My dog Blu. Yeah he's a pit. I rescued him. He was hurt pretty bad when I saved him. He hangs out a the club house so you will see him." Tig said smiling at me.

"I am a pit rescuer back in Chicago. I take them in, train them, and adopt them out. I call my recuse Windy Pittie Love." I said smiling back at him.

When we pulled up to the shop I ran up to Jax. "Still got the purple paint on your vest I see." I said laughing about the time he tried to force me on his bike in Chicago and I threw a tube of purple acrylic paint at him. He gave me a hug and walked me over to the office. Gemma jumped a mile when we walked in. In about two steps she was hugging me like crazy. We had bonded when she was in town. My kids loved her and my ex husband hated her.

I looked over to where Tig was talking to another guy about my escalade most likely.

"So where's Tara and the boys?" I asked Gemma since Jax had walked out to talk to Tig.

"She's at Laylas daycare center for the biker babies and porn puppies." She said laughing. We jumped in Gemma's car and drove over to Layla's daycare. Gemma told me she started it because she hated taking the clubs money for help and didn't want to get back into porn. She was a good friend of Tara so I was excited to meet her. We walked in to a big room of toys and books. Tara came running up to me.

"I can't believe it! Your finally here!" She squealed in my ear.

"Good thing you're a doctor. I may need ear surgery after this." I laughed at her.

We spent most of the afternoon talking at the dare care until Tara got called into work. Gemma and I went back to the shop. Where I saw Blu wandering around. I called the dog over and started to pet him.

"So you found my boy huh?" Tig walked up saying.

"Yeah he's a cutie." I said an Blu licked my face.

"I think the feelings mutual." Tig laughed.

"He makes me miss my dogs back home." I smiled at Tig and his face went soft.

"Hey listen. I'm sorry about earlier. I can be kind of a horn ball sometimes." He said looking to the ground.

"It's cool weirdo. Don't worry about it." I told him as Jax walked up to tell me the Escalade needed the trans rebuilt. Bad luck but didn't surprise me. I've had nothing but problems with it since my divorce. I sighed and looked over at my vehicle. There was a tall man standing by it. He looked over at me and our eyes locked. He had a goatee and gray roots. His eyes were hooded like a hawk.

"Winnie? Are you paying any attention at all?" Jax laughed at me.

"Sorry you know I zone out when you talk about cars and shit. Just fix it homie." I said trying not to look back over at that guy.

"Hey whatcha making us for dinner tonight anyways?" Jax smiled his hungry smile.

"I was thinking fried chicken, a baked potato bar, mac and cheese, and a salad. Got to keep it healthy ya know." I laughed at him. Then I heard a voice speak up.

"That shake n bake crap or real friend chicken?" a guy with tattoos on his head asked.

Smiling I replied, "Made from scratch. I don't cook from boxes to often."

"I suck at fried chicken. I love to cook but man I can't get it right ever." This guy sighed.

Jax spoke up, "Juice why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I'm sure Winnie will let you in on her chicken secrets. Right Winnie?"

"Yup. Sounds good." I smiled. Then Gemma walked up. Explaining to Jax I already invited Layla and that I might as well invite everyone so no one gets butt hurt. I agreed and me and Gemma went off to the grocery store.

Chibs POV

I looked up as the Tow truck pulled forward. Black escalade on it. Tig jumped out and opened the other door. Not like Tig to have manners. I am some room in the shop as Bobby backed the escalade in. Tigs dog ran out to the parking lot. I looked over to see him getting pet by a beautiful woman. She was a medium height. A mass of blonde curls on her head partially hidden with a black bandana, A red halter top, skin tight jeans, and a pin up body. I sucked in a deep breath when she removed her sun glasses. She had a face to match the body. Juice next to me mumbled something like holy shit and walked over to the woman talking to Jax. I felt something I hadn't in a long time. Jealousy. This woman wasn't like the crow eaters. She was fully covered but still sexy as hell. A full sleeve of tattoos and a huge chest piece adorned her body. Then she turned and looked at me.

Her small exotic green eyes were staring into me. Bold. Most women can't look me in the face. I saw Jax laughing at her trying to get her attention. Then Juice started talking to her. I felt a fire build up in me and tried to push it down. I looked away and started working on getting out the transmission.

"Tell me that's not the hottest damn girl you've ever seen." Juice said to me all jumpy. His happiness made me frown. Cheeky bastard.

"Aye. Nothing like those whores tha be hangin' roun er." I said still looking down and working.

"Tonight she's teaching me to make fried chicken. Me and that hottie in the Kitchen all night." He said not bothering do hide his excitement.

"Huh. Nice of er to do." I growled.

"Jax place tonight Chibs, everybody will be there." Juice added noticing my attitude.

"Aye. I'll be going. I'll be going." I sighed.

That night Jax place was covered with people. I wandered around saying hellos and drinking some beers. I had yet to see Gemma, Juice, and the girl. I saw Tara and Layla talking. Now would be a good time for some information. I started to walk over when Tig jumped out of nowhere.

"Maaaaan. You get a look at Taras hot little BFF yet?"

"BFF? What in el is that?" I asked confused.

"Best friend forever man. Came from Chicago to visit. Jax and Tara want to convince her to stay. I guess she's like family to Tara." He stated.

"Huh. That's interesting. Wha's her name."

"Winter. Winnie they call her though. She's an artist and zookeeper. Has an ex and kids back home." He said as if proud. I gave him an odd look.

"Oh really now." I smirked.

"Chib the girl is awesome. Once Juice gets out of her ass go talk to her. She's in the kitchen." He said walking away. I started for the kitchen where I smelled something I haven't smelled in years. Soda bread. There she was with Juice on one side of her watching her pan fry the bread. He had the look of a love sick puppy He turned and saw me. Walking past me he handed me a piece of bread. It was amazing. Reminded me of my mother. Feeling an over amount of courage I walked up behind her placing my hands on her hips and whispering in her ear. "Where'd ya learn to cook soda bread like tha, love?"

She turned to face me. My hands were still on her hips. She stared into my eyes for a brief second before answering. "My gran. Old school way. None of that raisin crap. I do make a mean sweet soda bread though using German sugar though."

"Is tha right." I said staring down at her. Taking in her features. Green eyes, button nose, natural ruby red lips. I felt like we were staring at each other for hours.

"Win. The pan is on fire!" Gemma yelled and she turned to the pan putting the lid on. I could see her cheeks were flushed red. Turning around to Gemma I saw Jax, Juice, and Tara giving me the evil eye.

Walking out Juice grabbed me arm and pulled me aside.

"What the hell are you doing?" He barked at me.

"I wa jus tastin' some of the cookin'." I smiled an evil smile.

"Chibs come on man. I was bonding with her. Can't you take your fancy accent over to one of the crow eaters?" He begged.

"Juicy boy, calm down. I just wanted to say hello is all."

"That was one hell of a hello." Juice snapped and walked away.

I don't know what it is about the girl. I looked back and saw her scrambling around in the kitchen with Tara at her side laughing. Tara looked over and gave me a serious scowl. I turned and Gemma was 2 inches from my face. "We need to talk Chibs." I followed her outside. And she started yelling.

"What the hell were you doing in there? "

"Wha? I was jus sayin' hi. I was hungry." I shrugged.

"You were hungry alright. Chibs, I will tell you the same as Juice and Tig. She is off limits. We want her to move here not scare her off. She's got battle scars Chibby. Men have done her wrong, real wrong. She only trust Jax, Tara, and I. She's family not a present we brought you horny old shits. Got it?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Gem. I ain't gonna hurt tha girl. Look at her. You expect no one to try? Hell I haven't looked at anyon' since Fi. Have a little more faith. I just wanna get to know er. Alright." I pushed.

"The problem is the look you gave. Same look Jax gives Tara. Be careful Chibs. If you hurt her I promise you Jax will kill you if Tara doesn't." She whispered at me.

"Aye. I know." I whispered back. A small crowd had gathered outside. Gemma smiled a winked smile and turned to the crowd.

"Pool party and barbeque at Chibs place 2pm tomorrow. Spread the word." She said and my mouth dropped. I looked over at her trying my hardest at a death stare.

"Wha in the world you doin'? I ain't said I'd have a party." I spat out.

"Just doing you a favor Chibs." Gemma said walking away. I wondered if that was her way of saying I could try with Winnie. Shit I didn't care. I was going to try anyway. I light myself a smoke inhaling deeply. I saw her walk out with Jax. He lit her a cig and she took it and held it. Odd. She wasn't putting it to her mouth just holding it. Jax was smoking his but she never put it to her mouth. I was too curious to just walk away. I made my way over to her.

"You gonna smoke tha or 'old it?" I said to her. Both her and Jax faced me. Jax smiled at me padded my arm and walked away. I stared at her waiting for her response. A smile started on her lips.

"I used to smoke. I quit but sometimes I just like to hold one and inhale the 2nd hand way. Calms me." She said.

"Aye. Tha is interesting' love. I be hearin' a lot about you." I told her.

"Is that so. I'm sure you have been threatened by Gemma and Tara then." She smirked a crooked grin.

"Nah love. I haven't run into Tara yet. She just gives me the evil eye." I told her laughing.

"I don't know your name." She said.

"Chibs. Well, Filip actually. But they call me Chibs. Because of my face and such." I started to ramble.

"Your face?" She looked at me puzzled.

"Me scars love. The call me Chibs because of me scars." I looked at her as she studied my face. She looked at me as if she hadn't noticed before. She reached up her hand and I grabbed it. She gave me an uncertain look. I grabbed her close with my other hand. I didn't let my eyes leave hers. I put her hand on my shoulder and put my hand up to her face. I leaned in closer. Her eyes reflected confusion and fright. For some unknown reason I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to feel her lips on mine. I leaned in closer and was pushed away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I have this story stuck in my head so I will update a lot and at random. I don't have a beta and this is my first story. So bear with me.**

Tara POV

What the hell was Chibs doing? I saw him embrace her again for the second time. The confusion in her face made me run at full speed out the back door. I shoved Chibs away from her.

"Back the hell off Chibs." I angrily barked at him.

I grabbed Winnie and started pulling her away and into the kitchen to where Gemma and Layla were cleaning up.

"What the hell Win! I told you to not get involved with the guys." I barked at her and she flinched.

"Tara, He keeps coming up to me. I-I-I don't know. I'm sorry." She stammered. I started to feel bad and looked at Gemma and Layla. Gemma spoke up first.

"You know Chibs is good people hun. I know him and he never acts like this." Gemma stared me down.

"Exactly. That's why she needs to stay away from him." I yelled at Gemma and layla walked out. Gemma looked over at Winnie.

"Baby you talk to whoever you want the two weeks you're here. I'll make sure not a single person hurts you." She promised. I growled at Gemma.

"No one will hurt her because they will be staying away from her." I snapped out as Jax walked in the kitchen.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell is going on in here?" He demanded.

I turned to him and said, "Chibs. He's being all stalker creepy. I don't like it." With that Jax sighed and put his hands on the top of my arms.

"Tar, I won't let any of the guys hurt her. If they do I will hurt them, got it? Chibs is good. Let it go because tomorrow he's having a get together at his place." Jax said and turned to his mom and smiled a knowing smile.

"Hey guys." Winnie said in a small voice. I turned my body towards her as Jax slipped his arms around me.

"You know I can think for myself right? I'm only here for 2 weeks. Next weekend the kids are coming out and we are going to Disney it up. Then I go home once the Escalade is finished. Don't worry." She said and stomped out of the kitchen. I felt horrible and turned around putting my head in Jaxs chest.

"Sweetheart, Chibs may be what we need to keep her here. I've never seen him act this way. Not even with Fiona." He sighed into my hair.

" She's been hurt so much Jax. I just want to protect her because I left her. I left her and I wasn't there when it all happened." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't let the guilt eat you up like this. I love her too Tara. I won't let anyone hurt her, I promise. Just trust this. What Chibs is doing is on his own. Not me or Gemma." He said matter-of-fact.

"Really? Because Chibs decided to have a party?" She smirked at me.

"Okay, okay. We may be helping him out a little." He laughed.

We started walking around saying bye and handing out blankets to the people staying the night. I looked in the backyard to see Winnie talking to Bobby and laughing. She was infectious. I knew everyone would love her. She was so pure hearted. Everything everyone here wasn't. I knew she could bring this club back to being a club. I knew Jax was happier, the kids were happier, and I was happier when she was around. I let her ex break her and I never wanted that to happen again. Bobby looked up to see me and called me over.

"I was telling Winnie here I impersonate Elvis and she should come to the show on Sunday." He smiled.

"For reals Tara. I got to see it." She laughed.

"It's something Win. He's a totally different person on stage. Just like you." I laughed.

"I smell some karaoke coming on!" I heard Jax yell across the room. He was standing with Chibs. I smiled at Chibs. Like a silent apology and he nodded at me understanding. Jax walked over the wii and set up the game. When Bobby cracked us all up and said, "I know you ain't playing Jax. You don't have a fun bone in your body!"

"Yeah, Yeah funny funny. I am going to clean up. You guys enjoy yourself." He winked at me.

Bobby started looking for a song. He cheered out drunkenly when he found Jailhouse Rock. By the end of the song Winnie and I were tumbling on the floor laughing at Bobby's antics. Bobby handed me the controls. I picked out The Tide is High by Blondie. They all tried not to laugh at the fact I couldn't hold a tune. I handed the controls over to Winnie and said, "Let's have a real singer sing now." I saw Chibs look over from where he was helping Jax.

Winnie started singing Sheryl Crows :The First Cut is The Deepest. The whole house went silent. Even the drunkest people stopped and stared. I looked over at Chibs who had stopped picking things up to watch her. I knew that look. It's the look Jax gives me. Chibs wasn't pretending. He was captivated by her. I just hope her scarred past won't push him away.

After all the singing it was 3am. The house was clean and Jax threw in Smoking Aces and a group of us sat down around the couches and TV. Winnie walked over to the couch by Bobby, Jax, and I. There wasn't any more room left so she went to sit on the floor and Bobby went to pull her into his lap. She sat down willingly and started watching the movie until she fell asleep. Chibs walked into the room and turned red seeing her in Bobby's lap. Bobby gave Chibs a look. A look of, this is nothing. Chibs walked over to Bobby picking Winnie up and into his arms. I watched her eyes open and look at Chibs. Sighing she put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. I went to get up as they walked out of the room and Jax stopped me and Bobby put his hand on my knee and turned to me, "It's okay Tara. He won't try anything."

I felt defeated and went to my room and laid down. She was like a sister to me. Around 7am I woke up and walked into the boys room, they were at Gemma's. Winnie was asleep on the couch and Chibs was sleeping on the rocking chair. Chibs opened his eyes and got up.

"I didn't try anything Tara. Please come te my place t' day. The boys too. See ya then." he said and walked out. Maybe Chibs is what Winnie needed, maybe.

WINTER POV

I woke up looking at glow in the dark stars. I knew Chibs had brought me in here. He was gone. My thoughts wrapped around him. The way he looked at and and touched me. Like he already knew me. It was probly just a way to get into my pants. Smooth guy, very smooth. I dragged myself to the bathroom filled with sponge bob décor. I laughed at the fact my kids had the same décor in their bathroom. I shoer the smells from last night but not the thoughts. I took the blow dryer to my curls, shaking my head like a wild woman. Jax walked by cracking up and yelling at Tara that I was insane ad started mimicking me. I tied my hair up into a black bandana. Pulled out the front half and did a victory roll to the side. After my makeup was on I stared at my suitcase while still in my robe. I finally settled on a black tank top and skin tight rolled jeans. I threw on my coke wedges and walked out into the kitchen where Tara was feeding Jax and the Boys lunch. I saw Gemma smiling at me by the fridge.

"Have fun last night?" She asked smirking.

"Yeah. Exhaustion is gone." I declared.

"Should be Win, it's one in the afternoon." Jax laughed and I groaned.

"What's the plan for the rest of the day?" I asked no one in particular. Gemma spoke up.

"Chibs is having a pool party and barbeque today, remember?" She looked at me questionably.

"Oh. Yeah." I frowned at the pool part. Certain a buch of women would be there in itty bitty swim suits. Gemma and Tara looked at me and saw my face. Jax looked confused.

"What?" he mumbled and Tara spoke to Gemma.

"Gemma did you forget?" Gemma's knowing eyes showed panic.

"It just something I don't remember because I don't see them." She blurted out.

"Guys, it's okay. I will just tell everyone I can't swim. No biggie." I said and relief washed over both women. Jax looked at me strange. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he mumbled something under his breath. After a quick bite we headed to Chibs house in two cars. One reason I couldn't wait to have my three seater back. I was nervous. What if last night was just the alcohol for him? I would pretend nothing happened. If he liked me he would approach me again. We pulled up to a huge house. I could hear the noise in the backyard. I walked in and saw my fear in front of me. Woman everywhere. In the smallest bikinis. I saw Juice cooking at the grill with 2 blonde chicks standing by him. He looked up and waved his spatula at me. I looked at the pool where Bobby was playing with Layla's kids. He threw me a kiss and I caught it an pretended to put it in my pocket. He cracked up and went back to playing. I turned around to ask Tara something and was knocked over by Blu who started kissing me like crazy.

"Blu! Blu! Enough love!" I yelled at the dog while petting his head. He sat down as Tig ran over with a dark haired girl chasing behind him.

"Hey Winnie! Chibs got a nice place, eh?"

"Yeah." I yawned.

"Still tired from last night huh?" he laughed.

"Yeah I had a blast with everyone." I smiled.

"I'm going to go swim. See ya later." The girl said to Tig. He turned back at me, shrugged, and followed her. I laughed and shook my head. I started looking around again and saw Chibs sitting on a chair by the pool. A young redhead sitting in his lap. My heart fell but it wasn't like I didn't expect it. I looked around or Tara and my eyes met Chibs. He said something to the girl and she got up. I knew he was walking tawrds me and I started searching for a get away. Panicing I fell into the pool. Bobby pulled me out and Tara ran over with a towel.

"Winnie are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah I just don't have anything to change into." I sighed as she walked me inside.

"Here take my clothes and I will wear my suit around." She said and I looked at her thankfully. She removed the jeans and tank she was wearing and told me to take my time. I felt wet and stupid as I peeled of my clorine soaked clothes. I was down to my underwear when I heard the door open...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: **I know I changed the spelling of Opies last wife, Lyla. I thought it sounded prettier with an A in there. I know the characters are different from the show. I am trying to show the other parts of what I think their personalities would be. Please review your thoughts. Good or bad. **

Chibs POV

An hour into the party and no Winnie. I gave up trying to grill and handed it over to Juicy boy who was all smiles with the girls hanging around him. I grabbed my favorite seat by the pool and a young little ginger jumped in my lap. I rolled my eyes at her and told her to get up. But she just smiled and said all the other seats were taken. She went on blabbering to her friend who was standing up next to where we were sitting. That's when I saw her standing at the other end of the pool. She had this hurt look on her face. I told the ginger to get the hell up and as soon as I looked back over Winnie was gone. I looked around the area and saw Tara leading someone covered in a towel to the house. I saw the shoes and knew it was Winnie. I set out to follow them. After a couple minutes and a couple of stops to say hello I saw Tara.

"What happen? Where is Winnie?" I asked fast. Tara made a face at me.

"She fell into the pool. She seemed upset about something. She's in your house changing." Tara spat at me.

"Oh. I need to talk to er." I said walking away. I walked into the back door and saw a couple people standing around in my kitchen. Asking around I found out she was in my room changing. Not thinking I pulled open the door. And there is was. Her face screamed deer in the headlights. She turned fast from me and tried covering up with the blanket off my bed.

"Wha you saw was some dumb gal tryin' to sit on me." I said fast and closing the gap between us. I reached out to her putting my hand on her side. It felt weird. I spun her around. She was looking at the floor and shaking. She was so upset. Her bare skin under my hands felt raised.

"Love, all she did was sit on my lap. I'm sorry if it hurt your feelings." I lifted her face to look in her eyes. She wasn't showing hurt. She was embarrassed. Her cheeks were flushed. I looked down to survey her body. That's when I saw all of it.

Scars lined the side her body. Bust to knees. I tried grabbing the blanket covering her middle.

"Please don't." She said in a quiet voice. I backed up and turned around. I walked out the door and closed it behind me. But then I heard her start sobbing on the other side. I tried to fight the urge to walk back in but I couldn't. I forced open the door and walked up to where she was sitting and ripped the blanket off her.

Stretch marks and deep stabbing scars. But still she was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. Someone had hurt her. Stabbed her all over. Deep slashes everywhere along with stretch marks from bearing her babies. She looked up at me hurt. Almost waiting for me to insult her. Her eyes bore into mine. Tears streaming down her face. I lifted her up and hugged her. I held here there for what seemed like forever. She finally looked up at me.

"I'm sorry I walked in on ye love. I just needed to tell you I wanted to get to know you more. That girl was nothing." I told her as I touched her face. She just looked at me. Hurt, pain, embarrassment and sorrow. It all filled her eyes.

"Don't pretend like you didn't see it all." She suddenly said with anger filling her voice.

"So wha. A couple scars. We all got im. Outside, inside. Don't matter." I told her. She pulled away and started pulling on dry clothes. I just stood there not knowing what to do. She faced me. Hurt showing in her eyes.

"I'm scared inside and out. I only trust Tara. Tara told me to stay away from all of you." She tried to walk past me and I grabbed her arm and forced here to face me.

"If you don't wan me tah talk to you anymore I won' just say the words." I challenged her.

"Don't talk to me." She said. Her eyes were pleading and her mouth lying. I could see it in her face it wasn't what she wanted. She tried to get out of my grip and I held tighter and pulled her closer. Her face was at mine. Staring into her eyes.

"Is a good thin I ain't gonna listen te ya." I said and cocked my head to the side. Our lips were just about to touch. I was finally going to kiss her. The moment felt almost surreal until she pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't kiss me out of pity." She whispered. I looked down at her lips and back up to her eyes. I put my hand on the back of her head a leaned in.

"You're beautiful." I whispered against her lips.

"CHIBS!" Juice yelled as he opened the door.

"God Dammit Juice! Will anyone lem me kiss this woman. For the love of God!" I screamed at him and he froze.

"Sorry man." Juice closed the door with a quick flip of his wrist. I turned back to her seeing a small smile forming. She got up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek and walked to the door. She turned to me and gave me a sad smile before she opened the door and walked out. She just walked out.

JUICE POV

I can't believe what I just saw. I really can't believe what Chibs just said. I was sure he had already kissed her. Bobby told me about him carrying her to bed. Why is he waiting? Maybe I could still have a chance. I got to step this up a bit. Shit, I'm better looking than that old man. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of whiskey and coke. I looked to see Winnie walking towards the kitchen. "Hey Win! You get that kiss?" I asked smirking a drunken smirk.

"Nah, someone ruined the mood." She smiled at me.

"Maybe that someone could start another mood." I smiled back and she laughed. After patting my shoulder and telling me not to play in traffic she walked out. She past Jax on the way over to Tara. Jax walked in with a what the hell look on his face.

"What the hell is going on with everyone? Win falls in the pool, Tara yells at Gemma for setting up the party, and everyone is acting a fool." Jax said half drunk.

"It's called family fun Jax!" I laughed and he swore when he saw Chibs walking towards us.

"What's up with the redhead Chibs? You knew Winter would see it." He accused the Scotsman.

"Jax I tried to get the whore off me. It wa bad timin' when you'll showed up. But I did one worse Jaxy boy." He frowned.

"Aw shit Chibs what did you do?" Jax started turning red.

"I walk in on er getting dressed." Chibs signed and lit a cigarette.

"Shit Chibs, shit! Did you see it all? Is she okay. What the hell happened?" Jax started walking twards Chibs who put his arms up in forgiveness.

"See what guys? What the hell are you talking about? Her naked? I bet that's something to see!" I closed my mouth after the look they both gave me.

"Eh, Jaxy she was still beautiful, I told her. But then meat head ov here walkd in. Made er run off." Chibs said giving me the stink eye.

"Fix it Chibs and Juice no more alcohol and take a cold shower." Jax smacked me upside the head and walked out towards Tara, the boys, and Winnie. I looked over at Chibs waiting for the demon to explode out of him.

"I luv ya like a son but dat don mean I won't beat the crap out ya. Understand boy?" Chibs warned and walked out. Nothing I could do but go outside and round up a crow eater or two.

WINTER POV

My feet were in the water. Watching Abel and Thomas play made me miss my kids. Arthur, Madeline, and Linda. I agreed to them spending a week with my ex and his young teenage girlfriend. He never hurt the kids, only me. Making circles with my legs in the water I sighed and Layla swam over to me.

"What's up chick?" She asked with concerned eyes.

"Just missing my kids." I said with a half smile.

Layla and I talked about our kids. The living and passed. We had a lot more in common than I would ever have thought. We walked around the party and ate some food. Tara came over and joined us after an hour or so.

"Hey guys. What's up?" She sat down on next to us at the picnic bench.

"Talking about the past and about to talk about the future." Layla smiled.

"Hey speaking of future Win. How's it going with Chibs?" She smiled but stopped when she saw my frown.

"He saw me Tara. All of me. I was changing." I complained.

"Oh no. What did he say?" Tara asked quietly.

"He said I was beautiful and Juice walked in." I frowned.

"Did Juice see?" Tara asked.

"See what?" Layla questioned. Tara and I looked over at her.

"I have a lot of scars. They cover 90% of my body." I told her.

"Well, did Juice see them?" Tara asked again.

"No. I had my clothes, well your clothes, on when we came in. Chibs yelled at him." I smiled at the replay of that moment in my head.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Layla asked.

"I don't know. He probably just feels bad for me. Who wants an ugly scarred person when they can have a beautiful one?" I sighed and looked up to see Chibs standing behind Layla. Both girls noticed my face and turned and faced him.

"You don't want me because of me scars?" He questioned with hurt in his eyes. I looked at him confused until I realized he only caught the last sentence I spoke. I just froze. I had forgotten all about the grin slashed into his face. He turned away and I started crying. Right there in front of Tara, Layla, and a bunch of random people. Abel ran up to me and started hugging me and I saw Jax running after Chibs. This wasn't going to be good. Tara yelled at me with heart.

"Winnie stop sitting there and go explain yourself! Why are you still sitting here?" She urged.

"Why bother Tar, I'm leaving in two weeks." I mumbled. Both girls looked at me like a grew another head.

"Are you kidding me? Jax is going to rip him a new ass for making you cry! Get your ass inside an explain what the hell just happened." Tara screamed at me. The realization hit me. Jax had no idea what happened. I flipped off my shoes and ran like hell twards the kitchen door. I heard Jax yelling in the living room at Chibs.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Jax was screaming over and over while Chibs just stared at him. I ran in.

"It's a misunderstanding Jax. Chibs caught the end of something I was saying about myself and thought I was talking about him." I breathed heavily. Both me looking at me and Jax shaking his head.

"Let's take this into a different room." Jax said looking around at the people gathering. I saw the mad faces of Bobby, Juice, and Tig among other faces I hardly new. I followed chibs into his bedroom with Jax behind me. I heard the door click closed and Jax nowhere the be seen.

"Work this shit out before coming out of the room. And lock the God Damn door." Jax yelled on the other side as Chibs walked over and locked the door.

"Talkin' about yourself?" Chibs asked me.

"Yes. I was telling the girls you could never want someone like me. I'm a woman. I shouldn't look like this. It's okay for a man but not a woman." I started to ramble. He grabbed me and pushed me softly against the wall.

"You are beautiful Winnie. There's no other woman I'd ever wan but you." He whispered in my ear. Is lips brushing the sensitive part of my neck behind my ear.

BAM,BAM, BAM! The next thing I knew Chibs was on top of me. I could hear screaming coming from outside. More gunshots rang and then the silence. I pulled myself from under Chibs running out the door searching for Tara and the boys. I became frantic when I didn't see them and my eyes caught Jaxs. We began screaming Tara's name and then heard a splash in the pool. Tara and Gemma had jumped in the pool with the boys when the gun shots rang out. Jax yelled to everyone., "Clubhouse now! Make the calls. Everyone needs to be there tonight." People started scrambling around and cleaning up. Tig walked up with a Mexican guy.

"Lobos Sonora Cartel." He says throwing the man at Jax feet. The man is covered in blood.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me why you and your men attacked us." Jax said and kicked the man in the face.

"You kill our men and we kill yours. Better watch your back Sons. It's more than just us now." The guy spat at Jax.

"Tig throw him in the van. We are going for a little ride." Jax nodded at Tara and looked me in the eyes as if apologizing. I was stunned. Tara told be about things like this, getting arrested for murder, backstabbing, and jail. But seeing it first hand scared the shit out of me. My look of terror was evident as Tara ran up to me.

"Win, you okay? Did everything go okay with Chibs?" She asked as if what just happened didn't phase her. Shock crossed my face.

"Are you serious? You're asking me about my love life when a shoot out just took place?" I was baffled.

"Sorry. I guess I just didn't know what to say. Nothing has happened in months. I'm just shocked I guess." She turned to Gemma asking her to help with the boys. Layla walked over and told Tara she would give her and the kids a ride to the clubhouse. I felt a pair of hands behind me.

"Go on I'll take Winnie to the club house." Chibs told Tara and Gemma. They both looked at me and I nodded that it was okay. Tara came up and hugged me.

"I love you. I'm sorry it's been a hard day. Please don't leave." She begged me.

"I won't leave. Me and Chibs will be right behind you." I said trying to reassure her and myself.

"Take care of her Chibs." Tara frowned at him.

I watched them walk away. I was suddenly nervous. Very nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We left off with a shooting. Couldn't make the story all rainbows, fun, and sunshine. Thanks for the follows guys. I am always happy for reviews, good or bad. If you want to see someone's POV in this story just ask and I will try my hardest to write it in. :O)**

CHIBS POV

I watched the girls walk away. I had my arms wrapped around Winnie. She pulled away and grabbed a big black garbage bag from next to the grill. I watched her confused as she started to clean up my backyard. We all just got attacked and here she is cleaning. A laugh escaped me and she looked over and scowled.

"No use leaving this mess to come back to clean even more. All this food will spoil and rot overnight." She stated. Her eyes bore into mine and I kept the smile on my face. She walked over and handed me the bag of garbage and told me she was going to clean inside. Shaking my head I started picking up the yard. I guess she was right everything would be nasty picking up tomorrow. I noticed the grill was on and turned it off. Once the mess was clean outside I went to look for Winnie. I walked into the kitchen and it was still a mess. Suddenly my emotions exploded with horror. I started running around the house screaming her name. She was nowhere to be found. I checked for my bike and my car. They were both there. Panicing I called Jax.

"Jax we were cleanin' up. I was outside and she was in. I came in to look for er and she's gone!" I yelled into the phone. At first there was silence.

"Chibs… You need to find her. If Tara finds out she's gone she is going to kill you." Jax whispered into the phone.

"I don't know where she went. You have any idea?" I questioned.

"Home. So find her before she gets there." And then the line went dead. I walked into my room to change. I saw on the bed Winnie's phone and wallet. I picked up the cell to see who her last call was to. It was to Tara. Around the time she walked in. I searched the text messages for any clues. Not a single text from today. I knew better than to call Tara. I searched the house one more time and jumped on my bike. I prayed I would find her.

WINTER POV

"Tara, it's me. Don't worry when you hear I'm gone. I am going to a motel on 19th. I'm sorry I had to sneak like this but I need some time to think. This shit is insane. I'm leaving my phone and wallet at Chibs as proof I'm coming back. I have enough cash for the night and morning. Please don't worry. I love you sis." I said fast into Taras voicemail. I grabbed Chibs house phone knowing he'd look at my cell and forget the landline. I quickly dialed 411 and ordered a cab to come pick me up. I ran to the front door and waited looking throw the back glass door to make sure Chibs was still working as I watched the front for the cab. I saw Chibs walking up to the back door the same moment I saw the cab. I an out the front and into the cab.

"Bring me to the Cruise Motel, 19th st. and hurry the hell up." I yelled at the cabbie.

"Geeze Miss you in some kind of trouble?" The cabbie asked.

"No. Just drive." I frowned at the rear view mirror. The cabbie took off and I felt relieved for the first time in 3w days. As we pulled up to the motel I paid the cabbie and walked into the office. There was a guy behind the counter and a bleach blonde talking to a Mexican guy off in the corner.

"So like, They will all be at the clubhouse tonight. When something happens they dragged all the "family" there to keep them safe. Since the company I work for does business with them I will be there tonight too." The blonde was telling the Mexican guy.

" So you will text me the whole time? Let me know what's up?" He asked her rubbing his hands together.

"I can't they take the phones as we walk in." She grumbled.

"Okay then I need you to meet me as soon as you can at our location. We need to know what they are planning babe. So make sure you come first thing in the morning." He told her.

"Okay hun, don't worry. Where am I going to? She purred into his ear.

"Crossroads of 14th and Wilson. There's a warehouse. Call me when you get your phone back." He kissed her and told her he'd miss her. I was just finishing the paperwork for my room and paying as the guy got in line behind me.

"Hey Chica hurry up paying." The guy said to my back.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm going." I said and turned around. I saw the mans vest and realized he was a Lobos Sonora Cartel. The girl he was talking to was going to Teller-Morrow. I smiled my most expansive smile and turned on the flirt.

"Oh hi. I'm sorry if I sounded so rude. I'm just tired. So much traveling." I batted my lashes a couple times and yawned.

"Eh, that's okay baby. You need some company?" He said looking me up and down.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that." I cooed at him.

"Eh Ima means nothing to me. Just a dumb porn whore I'm using." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me close. I racked my brain for an out.

"I see. Well, I am really tired I'm taking a route 66 tour and my car broke down today. My guy is going to be here soon and wouldn't like the extra company." I smiled and wiggled out of his arms. Happy with my lie.

"Well if you feel the need to sneak away you let me know." He said and handed me a card. I looked and it read Jose Muetro with a cigar company logo on it.

"Ohhh you sell cigars?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah. Best stuff around. Call me and I'll hook you up…..?" He said slowly.

"Tiffany." I said and shaked his hand. I was dumb enough to use my real name. He smiled and walked up to the desk.

"See ya later." He said looking behind and smiling.

My room was small and dark. I walked in and suddenly felt nervous. I couldn't shake the feeling. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The redhead on Chibs lap was talking to a girl. A blonde girl. Ima. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I picked up the phone and then realized what Ima had said, they take the cell phones. That's why I got Tara's voicemail. I started to panic. Pacing the floor I thought of my options. I could taxi it back to Chibs or the clubhouse. I could stay here. I could call the shop and tell them about Ima. If I call the shop about Ima that Jose would know I called. I decided it would be better to get the hell out of there and get to the clubhouse.

TARA POV

"Please Jax. Just let me text her. " I pleaded.

"Tar, she's okay. She is with Chibs." He hugged me trying to calm my nerves.

"Okay." I pouted a little. I hated being defeated. But then it hot me. I could call from the shop phone. Gemma was still in the shop.

Looking up at Jax I said, "I'm going to go get Gemma and tell her it's lock up time." I smiled, kissed him, and walked out. I saw Gemma at the desk deep in thought.

"Hey you what's up?" she said with a tiredness in her voice.

"I wanted to see if I had any work messages and Jax took the phones already. Didn't want to bug him." I smiled.

"Nice try hun. Who are you really calling?" She smirked at me.

"Winnie. Her and Chibs haven't shown up yet." I said fast. Gemma raised her eyes.

"Fine but hurry up." She told me. Winnies phone went strait to voicemail so I decided to call my phone to see if I had any messages from her. When her message came on my face must have dropped because Gemma started yelling.

"What's wrong? What is it Tara?"

"She snuck away from Chibs and went to a motel on 19th. We have to call Chibs. He has to find her." I said as Gemma grabbed the phone from me. Dialing she yelled into the phone at Chibs.

"She's in a motel on 19th st. Find her and bring her here Chibs. There's only 3 motels. She has to be at one of them." Gemma yelled.

"Gemma. I'm freaking out. What if something happens to her?" I almost strated crying when Jax burst into the office.

"Hey. You guys come on. We are locking up. We will let the later people in when they call." Jax told us. Me and Gemma looked at each other as we followed him to the clubhouse. We were both worried.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **A reminder that I own nothing here but my personal characters that I made up. The rest goes to the man Mr. Sutter and all of his awesomely awesomeness.

CHIBS POV

Damn that girl. Why in the hell did she run off to a motel? Was she scared to be alone with me? Was what happened earlier too much for her? I just couldn't understand what was going on with her. And why did I care so much? I haven't even kissed the damn girl. I of course the first two motels I went to were the wrong ones. Cruise Motel. The last one on the street. It had a lame sign in the window, Snooze before you cruise. The guy behind the desk looked at me in a nervous way.

"Eh there. My wife checked in a bit back. Blonde gal, very pretty." I said.

"Uh. Ummmm." The guy stuttered.

"Well can ya give me a key or call her room?" I slammed my hand on the desk.

"Well, one blonde left and the other stayed. I'm not sure which you're talking about." The man said.

"Well, I know she would be staying so call up er room." I said and the guy got on the phone.

"Mrs. Gettumgun your husband just got here. You will have to come to the office…. Okay thanks." He said into the phone and turned to me.

"She will be here in a minute." The guy said no longer looking nervous. Something was wrong. I turned to the door to see two cartel walking towards the office. I reached for my gun and ran out of the office behind an old camero. I shot at both guys. I hit one in the arm. The other guy ran into a room. The door opened and I aimed my gun. The other man was stumbling towards the door when there she was, gun to her head. My Winnie.

"See old man. We got something your little club wants. Such a pretty little thing." The man said to me.

"What do you want?" I yelled in his direction from behind the car.

"What do you think? Money, guns, and payback." He yelled towards me. Just then I heard a gun go off and saw the man slump down and knock over Winnie. The other man turned to shoot towards the direction of the last shot and he was shot dead in the center of his head. I searched the area he was shooting and saw Tara and Gemma. They started running towards where Winnie lay face down on the ground. Tara was screaming her name as she ran over. I walked back inside the office where the guy was long gone. Turning back I saw Tara hugging Winnie who was passed out. I ran out towards them. Tara looked up at me.

"You fucking promised me you'd take care of her! You'd both be dead right now if me and Gemma didn't show up! You stay the hell away from her you son of a bitch!" Tara screamed at me. I looked at Winnie who's body almost looked lifeless.

"Tara. She ran. Let the 'er go home. She don't wan' to be 'ere. I don't want er in this shit anymore. You tried to get away a while ago. Don't drag her in because you can't get out." I spat out at her. Gemma walked over and picked Winnie up. Tara stood up and smacked me.

"You will never understand what it's like to not be in the club but ran by it. You will never understand the other side of it, the woman's side, ever." Tara stared at me.

"I know. But let 'er go if she wants. Just know I won't stay away as long as she be here." I challenged her. I knew I would push a button.

"I will kill you next time Chibs. I will fucking shoot your ass down." She turned and walked towards Gemmas SUV. I jumped on my bike and made my way to the clubhouse.

WINNIE POV

My door busted in. I was hoping it was a son. It wasn't. Two angry Mexican men grabbed me and tied my hands behind my back as I tried screaming. A couple of hours went by and I heard my phone ring. The one guy said hello and then hung up.

"Seems like your "husband" is here chica. You failed to mention he was son." He smiled an evil smile at me. Both guys walked out of the room and I heard gun shots ringing out. I sat there tied hoping that no one I cared about was getting shot. The one man came back in and dragged me outside where he put the gun to my head. I heard Chibs voice. My heart became heavy. The next thing I know more shots and then everything went black.

I woke up in a room filled with light. I voice was in the distance.

"You are going to have one nasty headache love." It sounded muffled. I blinked a couple of times and noticed I was in the hospital. I felt something in my nose and saw the iv.

"Oh an you're a little woozy from the morphine." I heard another voice say.

"Why give me morphine if I wasn't conscious." I grumbled and heard a couple of people laughing.

I fell back asleep. It felt like I was sleeping for 5 minutes. I felt a hand on mine and turned to the side to see who it was. It wasn't who I was expecting. Bobby. I smiled over at him and said, "Oh my new babysitter huh? How much they paying you?"

"Free dollars and no sense." He laughed.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"You really want to know?" He said and I nodded.

"It's Tuesday." He looked away. I knew why. Tara had me drugged because I got hurt. But where was I hurt? I looked up at Bobby and he knew what I was going to ask. He told me of everything I knew and the parts I didn't know. Tara and Gemma saved my life. They saved Chibs as well. The man, Jose, fell on top of me when he was shot. It smashed my head into the ground. Bobby went on the tell me how I was okay and Tara didn't want me feeling any pain so she kept me asleep until she thought I would be okay. I felt groggy but happy to not have a gun to my head or feel pain. After some talking Tara walked in and Bobby left.

"Am I going to survive Doc?" I smiled at her.

"Only if you don't pull anymore crazy shit." She snipped at me. I could tell she was pretty angry.

"Thank you Tara. I know it was stupid. I should have just went to the airport." I said looking down at the sheets tracing the circle pattern on them.

"Win, why did you run?" She looked at me hurt.

"Are you serious? Look at the world you live in. I could never get used to it. I freaked out. I was scared!" I told her. I had to be honest. Just then a nurse walked in handing Tara some paperwork. The nurse looked over at me and smiled.

"The special patient is awake at last. Would you like some lunch?" She smiled at me.

"I would love some thanks." I smiled back. I turned my attention back to Tara.

"You ran a bunch of tests didn't you?" I smiled at her.

"You bet your ass I did. You're all clear." She smiled at me.

"So when can you or when are you willing to let me out?" I asked.

"When your ride gets here." She smirked. I knew that face. That was the face she made when she was up to something. I hated when she was up to something. Most times it landed me exactly where I was, a hospital bed.

CHIBS POV

Tara and Jax were still pissed at me. I told them she was sly and Jax tried not to laugh. Of course I need to eat it for a while. They have me picking up some family from the airport. I had to take off my vest and hold a stupid ass sign that said BLOCK in big bold letters. Why the hell it said that I have no clue. And what family they have that don't live out here is beyond me. I stood there holding the sign when a flight attendant came up to me. "Are you here to pick up Tara Tellers nieces and nephew?" She asked.

"Aye. That's right." I said and showed her my ID. She moved aside.

"This is kids and This is Declan, Rose, and Linda." She said introducing us. I was confused. Tara was an only child. The flight attendant handed the kids their backpacks.

"Is there any luggage?" I asked the flight attendant. But Declan answered for her.

"Nope mom said we will end up filling a suitcase up with stuff while were here. Plus she sent a a couple boxes to Aunt Taras before for when we came." He told me. I noticed his green eyes. Winnies green eyes. These were Winnies kids.

"Eh, that's pretty smart. You excited to visit?" I asked him as we walked the van.

"Yeah, Uncle Jax promised to show me the clubhouse and said he'd teach me how to ride. But don't tell my mom." He said to me with an evil eye.

"Don't you worry boy. I'm good at secrets." I smiled at him. Then I heard a high voice.

"Aunt Tara is buying meeeeeee a Cinderella dress and Linny a Repunzel one. She says cause we are her lil' princesses." Rose said.

"Rosie." I heard the little on whisper. "Where is mom?" she said quiet as a mouse.

"She's helping Aunt Tara." Declan told them. The look on his face told me he didn't believe that.

"Aye. I was told to bring ya for some ice cream and Gemma will meet us there." I told them.

"Gemma?" the little one asked.

"That's Grammys name Linny" Rose told her sister.

"My sisters call her Grammy. The only grandma type they know." Declan stated.

We pulled up to the ice cream shop. The girls started running when they saw Gemma sitting at a table.

"Hey guys! I missed you! Are you excited to come a couple of days early?" She asked them. It was interesting how Gemmas eyes lit up at the site of Winnie's kids. The same look she gives Thomas and Abel. Gemma instructed me to go tell Tara the kids made it in safe. I told her I would call but she said I needed to go to the hospital to tell her. I understand she wanted me to go get Winnie. I nodded my head and went to walk away. When I was about the reach the door a little hand grabbed mine.

"Can I come with you?" Little Linny asked me.

"Don't you want to stay here and have ice cream?" I questioned her.

"I really love Aunt Tara and I want to be the first to hug her!" She smiled broadly at me. I squatted down to her eye level.

"I promise you that you be the first lil' lady but I have to go alone because if I take ya with your Gram over there will be sad." I told her.

"Okay." She hugged me and skipped off to Gemma. Gemma looked at me curious and I shrugged and walked out. I was excited to see Winnie. I knew to drive the van since I heard she refuses to ride on a bike. That thought made me smile. I spent 3 days asking Jax and Tara about her. Soaking in as much info as I could. Jax was still on my side. Tara not so much. She keeps giving me dirty looks.

I passed Bobby on the way in.

"How she doin' Bobby?" I asked him.

"She's great man. Tara took good care of her." She said and patted my back.

"See you at the club t' night." I told him walking down the hallway. Before walking in the room Tara was walking out. Not a word was said between us. Just a look. I walked in to see Winnie sitting on the bed in jeans and a black t-shirt swinging her legs on the side of the bed. She looked up and gave me a smile worth a million dollars.

**SIDENOTE: ****_I make this up as I go along. Any suggestions are welcome in a review or private message. :O)_**


	6. AN

_**I'm sorry this is not a real chapter. The chapter will be up by tonight. I forgot to say some things.**_

_**Winter's kids full names are Declan Arthur, Madaline Rose, and Linda Terese. **_

_**I am trying to show the characters in thier normal personalities. Not the drama ones you see on the show. We don't see many chill times on the show so I wanted to show that side of them.**_

**_I picked Chibs because I felt he is an ignored character in the series. I was going to choose Juice or Bobby. Plus you never know what will happen in the story._**

**_If you suggest a POV or an idea I will credit you. _**

**_I also have a Pirates of the Caribbean story I am working on based on a story I used to tell my husbands cousins and my kids. _**

**_I will post chapters at random. There will be no set time or day, sorry._**


	7. Chapter 6

**a/n I'm trying not to rush too much and too fast. Suggestions and reviews would be awesome! And if anyone would like to be my beta let me know! **

WINNIE POV

Tara and her damn tests gave me a bunch of bruises on my arms from the needles. I was staring at my arms waiting for Tara to come in so I could sign the last bit of paperwork and we could go. In a couple days my kids would be here and that worried me. They loved Tara, Jax, and Gemma so much. I knew they hated being with their dad this long. They must be itching to get away from him and his girlfriend. Declan hated his father. He had good reason to. I started to swing my legs back and fourth out of boredom. I heard a set of feet stop at my door and I looked up. It wasn't who I expected to see but I was so happy to see him

"Ready to get out of 'ere?" He asked and I didn't move. I remembered what Bobby had told me and looked down at my shoes. He was standing in front of me as I looked back up.

"I'm sorry Chibs. I could have gotten you killed. I almost did. I wasn't thinking. I just needed to escape. It just…" I started to ramble on and on. I was interrupted by Tara walking in.

"Winnie, shut up and get out of here already. Dec, Rosie, and Linny are at Gemmas if you are interested. She smirked at me. There was the secret. My body surged with giddy butterflies. I jumped up and realized that was a bad idea and had to sit back down. Jax walked in.

"Hey you. How you feelin'?" Jax asked me pulling me into a hug and sitting on the bed.

"Eh, so-so. I will be much better when I see the kids. You sneaky asses." I laughed at him.

"Well, don't be too excited they are at the movies with my boys and my mom." He said.

"Wait Gemma has 5 kids by herself. Brave, brave woman." I laughed.

"Are you nuts? She has Chucky with and Op's kids too. Big fuss over a 'Monster University' movie." He told me.

"I guess us parents will have to live with being so uncool, I guess." I laughed at him and Tara chimed in.

"Why don't you guys go grab some food, and hang out until dinner." Tara said and I eyed her confused. I didn't know what to say or think.

"I promise not to loose her if she promises not at run." We heard a new voice say. It was Juice. A lump formed in my throat when I saw the mouth open evil glare Chibs was giving him. Jax, still sitting on the bed with me, jumped up.

"You on your bike Juice?" He asked.

"Yeah man. I can take you around town show you around and stuff." He smiled this uge expansive smile at me. I would have said yes. I liked Juice. I wasn't intimidated by him like I was Chibs. There was a problem though and Jax pointed it out.

"She doesn't ride Juice. Chibs has the van so he's going to take her back to my place." Jax told him and turned to me.

"That's true. Sorry Juice. How about tonight you teach me how to make those hidden cheese burgers, huh?" I smiled at him.

"7pm? Tara and Jax place?" He asked and I looked at Tara and she shrugged.

"Okay sounds good. Now that there is a plan and a mini party in tis room we should all get going." I laughed. Everyone walked out one by one. Me and Chibs were last to leave the room. When we walked past some windows we saw the pouring ran. I sighed and Chibs laughed.

"Why the sigh?" he asked.

"Rain and me don't get along. Or rather rain and my hair doesn't" I frowned looking out the window.

"Well, then I guess We bett' run to the van." Chibs said. Then we picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He ran down te hall and out of the doors. I was cracking up and soaking wet by the time we were in the van.

" I need to get to the house. I am a mess!" I laughed. Chibs smiled at me and we drove off. We stayed quiet for almost the whole ride. Until he reached over and grabbed my hand putting it in his.

"Interesting weekend we all had hu?" He looked me into the eys. A smile playing on his lips.

"Not as interesting as some of my past weekends." I smirked.

"Used to drama, eh?" He laughed as he pulled in the driveway.

"You have no idea." I said getting out of the van. Opening the door I was excited to see the bathroom. I ran in stripping off my clothes and jumping in the shower. I let the hot water hit every inch of my achy body. I felt loose and relaxed. Until I realized I didn't have my clothes in the bathroom. With my towl around me I ran at full speed twards the boys room. I was almost there when I slipped into one of my own puddles. I slammed butt first onto the wood floor.

"Wha in the worl' are you doin'?" Chibs said walking around the corner. I just sat there like a moron. At least I was still covered by the towel.

"I forgot clothes." I said jumping up and slamming the door. I could hear chibs laughing his ass off. I started to rummage in my suitcase. I pulled out a pair of black yoga pants, a gray tank top, underwear, sports bra, socks and shoes. I walked out into the kitchen with a handful of bobby pins and a black bandana. I layed it all out and got to work.

TARA POV

When we walked in the house it was such an awkward moment. Chibs was standing by the sink watching Winnie pin her hair. Something I remember watching and thinking, what the hell. She twist strands and pins them all around her head and then she puts a bandana on top. But the weirdest thing is she goes running after and them comes back and showers again. She swears the salt from her sweat and the steam from the shower helps her curls on a rainy day. The look on Chibs face was priceless. His head was cocked to the side, arms crossed, and his forehead etched in concentration lines. Of coarse Jax just had to speak up.

"She's a weird one right?" He nodded at Chibs on the way to the fridge.

"Wa the 'el is she doin'?" He looked at me and Winnie started laughing. She had been in what she calls, 'my zone."

"I'm pinning my curls." She explained.

"I ain't never saw a woman do that." Chibs looked at me confused and Jax walked out of the kitchen.

"She does it on rainy days. Otherwise she looks like an electrocuted Shirley Temple." Tara laughed.

"Well, I'm finna run." Winnie said and got up from the table.

"I'll come with you. Just let me throw on my gear." I told her. I went into my room and dressed quick. I used to love running at Lincoln Park Zoo with Winnie. We'd get there at 7am before both our shifts and run. It was our thing almost everyday. Strength training for the mind and body she always says.

"All ready yet Tar?" Winnie walked in. I smiled at her. As lame as it was I was happy she was here and I couldn't wait to see the kids. I tied my shoelace and jumped up.

"Race ya around the block!" I yelled and took off out of the house. I knew she would catch up and pass me. She took off ahead and I tried to make longer strides. We ended up going a mile before she slowed down for me to catch up.

"Getting slow there Tar-bear." She stook out her tongue at me.

"I don't run anymore." I said sadly.

"You should start again. It's good for the-" She started.

"Mind and body. I know, I know." I said.

"Hey." She said and slowed to a walk.

"What's up? You okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah. I just wanted to say thank you. You know for saving my lofe and oh for bringing the kids in early. How did you manage that?" She asked me while slowing to a stop.

"They were at your Dads, not Sams." I told her and waited for the reaction.

"Are you serious?" Winnie said and shook her head.

"Sam actually called a couple times while you were out. Said he couldn't handle them and dropped them off with your dad." I told her.

"What a jerk." She huffed and started running. She was going so fast I couldn't catch up.

"Winnie! Winnie! For someone who had a head injury you sure3 bounce back! What the hell up!" I yelled and realized she was in her zone. I looked at the van pulling up. It was Chibs.

"Get in. We can catch 'er at the end of the road." Chibs yelled out the window. I jumped in and he drove catching up.

"Win, jump in. It's time to get ready before the kids get here." I told her. Winnie jumped in.

"Hey speaking of kids I have to go book a motel room." She said. I looked over at Chibs and nudged his arm.

"Why don' you 'n the kids stay wit me? I have all that house. No need at spend the cash." Chibs said to Winnie.

"Ummm. I don't know…." Winnie trailed off.

"That's a great idea Chibs! Win, it's perfect. You can save a bunch of money." I told her.

"Well, Only if you wouldn't mind." She told him.

"Not at all." He said smiling into his rearview mirror. Chibs dropped us off and we both showered and started getting ready for the arrival of the kids. I was so excited to see my nephew and nieces. It feels whole when I'm around Winnie and the kids. It's that part of me that's been missing. I looked in the mirror. A black tank and jeans. Simple. I smiled at myself thinking of how night and day me and Winnie dress. Speak of the devil she walks up from behind me.

"Don't you look all mysterious with your black tank top." Winnie said laughing.

""How about you shirt, jeans, and heels everyday!" I laughed at her. She was wearing a purple tank top, high waist black cigarette pants, a black bandana and purple and black polka dot heels.

"Yeah, yeah. I wonder when the kids will be here." She sighed and we heard the door open.


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N Thanks for all the follows. I'm glad people are liking this story. I will try to update again this weekend. :O)**_

JAX POV

I heard the door open knowing it was my mom and all the kids. The whole group bust through the door. Little Linny burst out running and screaming, "AUUUUUNT TAAARAAAAA! I'm here! I'm here!" Tara came out of the room and  
Linny ran into her arms. I smiled at the excitement on both their faces. Tara loved the kids. She also loved Winnie. It was a year ago after the arrest that she finally broke down and told me about Winnie. Told me to send the boys to her. When she was let out, thanks to Otto, she was changed. She started to tell me about life in Chicago. She told me how Winnie begged her to come back to Charming and to push back into my life. No matter what because love was everything. Winnie, the hopeless romantic. Tara begged to visit Chicago and we did in the fall and in the winter. During the visits I saw what Tara did. Winnie was amazing. Kind, funny, smart, and a great mother. She reminded me of the blonde Tara in some ways. But I knew she was a weak person. Always trying to please and never saying no.

"UNCLE JAX!" Linny ran twards me.

"Hey Linny. How was the movie? Did I miss all the good stuff?" I smiled at her big green eyes.

"Oh, Oh! You did! And, And, And Grammy took us to the store after with Mr. Nero. And, And they got us toys and I got a Barbie and it has a doctor coat like Aunt Tara!" She told me in a booming voice.

"Is that so? That's pretty exciting." I smiled at her. Abel ran up to us.

"Linny lets go play!" He said as I put her down. Abel grabbed Linny's hand and they ran off to the playroom. I turned and saw Winnie talking to Declan who looked excited to see everyone but still sad at the same time.

"Hey Dec. Want to come check out my garage. Got something in there you might like." I told him motioning for him to follow me.

"What is it?" He asked me curious. We went into the garage and I uncovered a dirt bike I had been putting together for him.

"Dirt bike I'm working on. Could use some help and thought since you're here thought you might be able to." I told him.

"Okay cool." He told me. He walked over and started looking at the bike and we began talking about it and I was telling him some ins and outs and what we had to do with it. Declan is interested in motorcycles and cars making it easy for us to get into conversations for a while. I promised to teach him how to ride and what better way then a dirt bike. Tara wasn't happy with me and said if Winnie found out I'd get my ass handed to me. Declan sad we should go back in because he heard the front door.

We walked in to see Tig and Bobby had showed up. Nero was in the corner talking to Winnie and Gemma. I saw Kenny and Rosie playing candy land with Elli and Layla. People were starting to gather. That meant Winnie would be in the kitchen. But she wasn't. I walked arounf the house stopping to talk with everyone and went up to Tara last.

"Hey babe. Where's Win?" I asked kissing her forehead.

"Out back setting up some kid stuff with Juice. Boy does he not give up." Tara sighed.

"I'll see what they need for the dinner and I'll go pick it up." I smiled at her and walked out into the backyard where Juice was sitting on the ground putting air into one of those house sized slides with a pool at the end.

"Juice what the hell is that thing doing back here? Winnie who's idea was this?" I questioned and looked at Winnie who tried sneaking into the house.

"Hers. All her man." Juice laughed.

"Win, it's 7 at night. Why in the world would you set this up?" I asked her perplexed.

"I thought it would wear down all the kids….." She trailed off.

"I think it's because you want to watch everyone make an ass of themselves." I said. Juice and her laughed and we started making bets on what adult would go down it first. After Winnie placed a 100 dollars on Bobby she came with me to the store.

"Hey Win?" I asked looking for the cheddar cheese.

"Ya." She replied walking up with a couple pounds of beef.

"Thanks or staying." I told her.

"Did I have an option Jax?" She said glaring at me.

"Not really so thanks for not freaking out." I told her.

"Why would I? I've come a hell of a lot closer to dying several other times in my life." She said chucking burger buns in the cart. I shuddered thinking of what happened to her.

"I'm sorry about that too." I looked in her eyes.

"Things happen Jax. But next time you and Tara use my kids to get your way I will leave." She threatened me.

"Tara's idea." I told her smiling.

"Oh yeah. Your so innocent." She said and smacked me with paper plates.

"Hey now!" I threw a bag of marshmallows at her. Then we were interrupted by a store employee.

"Can you please not throw things in the store Jackson." Merna snapped at me.

"Sorry Mer, this is Taras sister, Winnie." I introduced her.

"Hi Tara's sister." She snipped at Winnie and I gave her a look. Winnie patted my shoulder and told me she was going to go grab desserts.

"So party going on?" Merna asked flipping her red hair over her shoulder. Merna was in her 40's but still a looker with bright red hair, long legs, and a huge rack.

"Yeah. Surprised you didn't hear about it on set this morning." I told her.

"Well, are you going to invite me or not? My shifts up in an hour." She folded her arms.

"Sure, sure. My place come if you want." I told her as Winnie walked up carrying a bunch of ice cream. I said bye to Merna and we checked out and drove home. Juice was waiting on the front porch like a puppy waiting for his master. Winnie called him over and he helped carry all the stuff to the kitchen. They both got to work on the food and I grabbed a beer. I needed to just sit and relax.

WINTER POV

Juice had me elbows deep mixer up hamburger meat and spices as he cut up blocks of cheese.

"So you take two thin patties and lay the cheese in between them. Plush around the side to seal it up. Now we grill to perfection." He told me holding up a burger.

"They better be as good as you declare sir." I said laughing.

"They are good. About as good as he is in bed." A voice said and I turned around facing a blonde. The blonde from the motel. She was busy staring at Juice to pay any mind to my surprised face. What was her name, Erma, Ima, Emma? I couldn't remember but what I did remember was she was a rat. Shit, shit, shit. Juice was making burgers and flirting with the girl. I needed to get to Jax.

"Hey Juice. Finish making these. I'm going to go check on the kids." I told him while washing my hands. Her nodding at me with pleading eyes. I know he was trying to make me jealous but it didn't work. I was far more worried about that girl. Trying not to walk too fast I went in search of Jax or Tara. I walked down the hall and turned to go back after not finding Jax and I was face to face with Chibs.

"Eh, Love. Where's th' fire?" He said grabbing me by the waist.

" I got to find Jax, like now. Remember the day at the motel? There was a woman talking to the cartel guy. She's a rat, she's here." I told him with a fast whisper.

"Damn gir' why didn't ya tell him before?" Chibs asked.

"I forgot about it until I seen her. I must have really hit my head hard that day." I told him.

"Let's go fin' Jax then." He said taking my hand in his. We walked through the house but didn't see Jax. We went in the backyard and saw Tara and Gemma washing a gash of Bobby's head.

"What happened Bobby?" I asked.

"I uh, was playing with the kids and I guess gravity was not on my side." He grumbled.

"Where you the first adult to try that slide?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. And I'm not going to again." He said and I heard a fit of giggles from the kids.

"Jax owes me 100 Tara, you're my witness." I smiled at her.

"Where is Jax?" Chibs asked her.

"I'm not sure what's up?" She took on a serious tone. I grabbed her and pulled her to the side of the yard.

"Listen. Remember the day I went to the motel? Therre was a woman there talking to that cartel guy. She was a rat. Said she was going to tell them the sons next move. She's here Tara. She's at the house." I told her.

"Shit. We need to find Jax. I need you to point this bitch out Win. I'm going to tell Gemma, Bobby, and Nero to take the kids for some ice cream. Get them all out of here." She told me.

"Girls, I'll fin' Jax you both go by Gemma. Win, tell me what tha broad looks like." Chibs said.

"She's blonde. Taller than Tara. Big annoying fake boobs. Um, her name is Emma, Irma, or something like that." I said and Chibs face went to Tara who turned bright red and stormed off to Gemma.

"What did I say?" I asked Chibs.

"Aye love you jus' described Ima. She once pulled a gun on Tara and Gemma. Jax once smashed 'er whole face in. She's trouble." Chibs explained. I saw Gemma getting all the kids together. And I saw Tara's face pull in an odd way. Her eyes went to full anger. I turned around to see the blonde with Juice at the grill. Tara looked at me and I nodded. I walked up to Tara before she could get to the girl.

"Tar, the kids are still here. Not in front of the kids." I said pulling her away and twards the house. I looked back at Chibs who was standing by Juice now. A redhead next to him. She was touching his arm. He looked over at me and I shrugged at him and turned. I didn't have time to worry about it.

"Jax said he was tired. Maybe he's in our room." Tara told me. We walked in to see Jax snoring away.

"Jax, dammit! Wake the hell up!" tara yelled at him.

"Wha, what's going on, shit." Jax said sitting up.

"There's trouble. The day the cartel had Win she heard one of them talking to a woman who was going to rat out the clubs next move. The bitch is here and you won't be surprised who it is." Tara explained.

"Shit! The kids. Where are all the kids?" He yelled.

"Being taken for ice cream." I told him.

"Okay. So who is it?" he was looking at Tara. His face etched in red.

"Ima." She spit the name out like bad milk.

"That fucking bitch. That FUCKING bitch!" He yelled.

"Jax. Wait until the kids are gone and then strike." Tara told him.

"Winnie? Wh didn't you tell us sooner about this?" Jax looked at me. He was angry but Tara came to my defense.

"Jax, she had a head injury. She told Bobby at the hospital she didn't remember anything past being in the cab." Tara told him.

"Shit, right, Sorry." He told me. We all walked out to the backyard. The kids were lready gone. The blonde, Ima, was still hanging on Juice. Along with her skanky redhead friend who was once again sitting in Chibs lap. I felt a burn run through my body. Nothing my ass. He looked pretty comfortable with her sitting there. Drinking a beer and talking to Juice. Tara grabbed Ima back the back of her hair.

"Fucking bitch!" She screamed at her and then punched her in the face. I was taken back for a moment. Then Ima tackled Tara. I jumped forward knocking her off Tara and into the wooden fence. My hands were around her neck when Jax came up and spit in her face. Tara grabbed Ima. Ima was smirking.

"Good thing you got the kids out of here." She smiled at Tara. Tara punched her again.

"You're dead Ima." Jax screamed in her face.

"Like my boyfriend right? There will be retaliation Jax. You killed more of their men, my man." She told him and jax grabbed her.

"Now I'm going to kill you." He said Whispering in her ear. Jax dragged Ima out of the backyard. Tara followed. I heard bikes and knew I wouldn't see Ima again. Some of Layla's friendswalked up and started cleaning up the back yard. I went inside to grab some garbage bags. I guess having a barbeque is impossible for this club. People started leaving and I was in the kitchen doing dishes.

"Fun times, huh?" I heard and turned around.

"Not everyone can be happy, Happy." Ismiled at him and he started drying the dishes.

"Gem took all the kids to her place, they are safe." Happy told me as if reading my mind.

"I know they are." I said smiling.

"Tara will call you and let you know what's up." He told me putting away the last dish.

"This could be a while huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you go find Chibs. He stayed behind. Only Tig went with." Happy told me. I shrugged.

"Hey. He digs you. Go find hang out with him while you wait for Tara." He nudged me. I smiled at him and went to find Chibs. I saw Juice on the couch zoned out on the TV. Chuck next to him telling him something. I decided it was time for some pajama pants and walked into The boys room. I did not expect to see Chibs in there.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys and gals. Sorry it's been a couple of days. I had a lot of things going on with my kids, the doctor, my family, ect. I am going to be taking a mini vay ca with my fam from Thursday to Monday. I will try to get you guys some chapters before then. **_

JUICE POV

Damn. I ain't got no luck tonight. Winter ignores my flirting and then Ima is now not an option. Shit. What do I have to do around here to get some action? I put the extra food in the Fridge. I saw Winnie walk in and start the dishes. I got up to help and saw Happy walk up to her. Man. I watched them for a minute and then grabbed a beer and sat down. I flipped on the TV. I saw Merna walk by hand in hand with Chibs. She was leading him down the hall. HOLY SHIT. He's got a woman like Winnie interested and he's walking over with that damn skank. Old habits die hard I guess. I heard Happy telling Winnie to find Chibs. She smiled as she walked past me. I should say something but this is my chance. If she sees Chibs and Merna together I can console her. Be her shoulder and stuff. I saw her open the door and then close it. She walked over to the couch and flopped down next to me.

"So much for getting my pjs on." She huffed.

"What's up chick?" I asked her knowing the answer.

"The usual. People getting hot and heavy in the same room as my suitcase." She laughed. I could hear the hurt in her laugh. I felt somewhat guilty about letting her go in there. But hell, she was going to find out in some way anyways. I put my arm around her. She put her head on my shoulder.

"Well, at least someone's getting some. My date is never coming back." He laughed.

"Life's a bitch Juice, a big fat cake eating bitch." She told me. I turned and gave Chucky a look of, get the hell out of here. He said out loud he'd see us tomorrow and took off with the rest of the people. Winnie thanked them all for helping. All that was left was me, her, Chibs, and Merna. Happy was out back. I felt Winnie sigh and she put her legs into my lap. She never showed me this much attention. But she is friendly with everyone. I didn't know how to take it. She looked up at me and I felt like my body was turning to pudding.

"Can I kiss you Winnie?" I asked her. I've never asked permission before. I was freaking out inside like a woman. Praying she'd say yes. But instead she laughed.

"Juice. Can't we just be friends? I'm leaving in exactly a week." She told me.

"Listen. I like you. And I know you like Chibs. I also know he's in there with Merna." I told her. Her face went to stone.

"Yeah and you were all over Ima. None of you are exactly saints in the commitment department." She spat out. She then got up and walked out the back door. I knew Happy was out back keeping an eye out. I didn't follow because she was right. All of us had cheated, even Jax.

"You fucking prick!" I heard Merna scream.

"Aye don't want you, stupid whore." Chibs yelled back.

"You did until that blonde whore showed up." She screamed at him. She came out the room and stomped out the front door.

CHIBS POV

I saw a seat by the grill and sat down. Of coarse Merna sat on my lap. I need to tell her to back off. Of coarse a fight broke out and Ima was being taken care of. I told Merna I needed to talk to her in private. We went into the boys room. She grabbed me and started kissing me. I pushed her off and she came at me kissing me again. I thought I saw the door open and close.

"Dammit! Ge' off me!" I screamed at her.

"What the hell Chibs? You're always down for fun." She said.

"Thing's change. Stay off me and away fro' me. Understand?" I looked at her waiting.

"You know it won't work out with blondie. She just saw us in here. Heard she has major trust issues. Your boat has sailed." She said and went at me again. We got to yelling some more and she left. I walked out of the room and saw juice sitting at the couch.

"Did Winnie walk in the room whe' I wa' in there wit Merna?" I asked Juice.

"Yeah. She's out back man." Juice gave me a dirty look.

"What th' 'ell Juice. Nothin' happened. I was telling' 'er to back off." I explained.

"Yeah well Winnie thinks we are all womanizing pieces of crap." Juice told me.

"Wha' you mean boy?" I questioned.

"She said she's leaving next week and she's not getting involved with anyone because we all are unfaithful jerks and such." Juice told me.

"Shit." I said under my breath and walked out the back door. Winnie was sitting at the top of the slide thing talking to Happy. They both saw me and Happy climbed down the blow up stairs avoiding the water.

"Come on down 'er!" I yelled up to her. She stuck out her tongue at me and looked away. Happy started laughing.

"She's pissed at you man. Goodluck with her." He laughed and walked inside.

"Aw Winnie come down. I wan' taa talk to ya." I told her. She gave me the finger and looked down at her feet. Why that little ….. I stared at her for a second then I took off my vest and shoes. I tossed them aside. I jumped in the pool and started climbing up the slide. She started yelling at me to knock it off. She lost her footing when she tried to stand. She came tumbling down the slide, knocking me down as well. We hit the water with a big splash. I pulled my head above the water just to get pushed back down by her.

"What the hell Chibs! Are you insane!" She yelled at me. Laughing I grabbed her arms.

"Love you have the habit of being in th' wrong place at th' wrong time." I told her.

"You have the habit of being a misleading pain in the ass." She snapped at me trying to get out of the pool.

"Win. I wa' telling; Merna to back off 'n she kissed me 'n you walked in. Ask Juicey boy. He will tell you." I pleaded with her. She sighed and looked me strait in the eyes.

"Listen. I'm leaving next week. Let's stop this, whatever it is." Her words felt like a slap.

"Don't be like tha.' love. Come here." I said grabbing her around the waist. She lost her footing and slid backyards making a huge splash.

"Can we get out of the damn pool chibs!?" She yelled. She was trying to wipe the water off her face. I grabbed her close. She knew what was coming.

"You are so beautiful. Even whe' you are angry 'n wet." I laughed at her tilting my head and brining her close.

"WHO NEEDS TOWLS!?" Juice yelled out. Winnie pulled away and got out of the pool. Damn that boy! Was I ever going to be able to kiss her? Juice walked up laughing at me and handing us both towels.

"Good timing Juice." She told him smiling. He kept looking over at me trying not to laugh. I turned towards the house and saw Tig and Jax cracking up.

"Oh for th' love of God!" I screamed. Everyone stopped and stared. I pulled on my shoes and vest even though I saw still soaking wet.

"Grand gestures only work in the movies bro!" Tig said to me as I was walking past. I could hear everyone laughing as I walked out the front door. Then I remembered I invited Winnie and her kids to stay with me. I lit a smoke and sat on the front porch. A couple minutes later Gemma pulled up with the kids. Jax and Tara walked out to take sleeping Abel and Thomas inside. Gemma walked up to me.

"Want to have me and Winnie meet you at her place?" She asked.

"Yeah, Sure" I grumbled out. She looked at me perplexed.

"Why are you all wet?" She asked.

"Apparently grand gestures of 'fection only work in movies." I mumbled.

"Do I want to know?" She asked and I told her the story. Jax and Tara walked back out and went to get Rosie and Linny out of the car. Declan has already walked inside.

"Nah, nah. You don' have at get them out. Gem offered to take um to me house." I told them. Jax smiled and opened the van door anyways.

"Bosses orders. They are staying here tonight and at Bobby's house the rest of their vacation." Jax smirked at me. I was face slammed.

"Wha'? Why?" I asked. The fact she didn't want to stay bothered me.

"Chibs, she is feeling smothered by all you guys but Bobby since he's with Layla." Jax explained.

" Layla okay wit 'er stayin' wit 'im?" I questioned.

"Yeah she is." Tara said glaring at me. I got up and grabbed Jax by the arm dragging him to the side of the house.

"Wha' the 'ell am I doin' wrong Jax? Wha' is 'er issue? Those God damn scars?" I asked. Jax face was turning red.

"God damn scars? Ya. That's exactly what it's about. Her ex-husband stabbed her 47 times, killing her baby and her trust in people., So ya Chibs. Those God damn scars are the reason." He tried walking away. But I grabbed his arm again.

"I ain't gonna hurt 'er Jax, you know me." I told him.

"It's not me you need to prove that too." He told me walking away. I stomped out my cigarette and went to find Winnie.

WINNIE POV

I walked past Happy and climbed up the big slide.

"You okay up there?" He asked me.

"Yeah just reminding myself men are horses." I told him.

"Horses?" He questioned cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah. Most women say men are pigs. But I like pigs and I hate horses." I told him.

"You hate horses? I thought all chicks loved them." He asked climbing up the air blown steps. I had to hold on to stop myself from falling down.

"Nah, they scare the shit out of me." I laughed.

"So who in that house is a horse?" He laughed.

"Who isn't? Men always put the whore in horse." I sighed.

"Chibs or Juice?" He asked smirking at me.

"Both. Neither of them back off yet both of them are all rubby dick dubby on other chicks." I sighed again. Defeat clouded my head.

"You really like Chibs, don't you?" He asked me smiling.

"How can I possibly like someone I don't know." I said.

"I know you have a past, we all do." Happy said.

"My past stops me from trusting." I sighed.

"But you trust Tara and Jax." He told me matter of fact.

"Yeah. I know. Gemma too." I said. Then Chibs walked out the back door yelling for me to come down. I looked at Happy.

"Try letting some more people in angel. You never know what can happen." He smiled climbing down. I saw him laugh and pat Chibs on the back. I gave Chibs the finger and the next thing I know his crazy Scottish ass was climbing up the slide. I screamed at him and lost my footing and fell into the pool. He kept trying to explain and I kept falling. He tried to kiss me and Juice came running out with towels. Tara follwed me into the boys room. I started peeling off my wet clothes.

"That stupid asshole." I said to no one.

"Oh, come on Winnie. You know you loved that!" Tara laughed.

"Are you serious. I'm soaked! Why the hell is that man so far up my ass?" I spat out.

"Come on. He likes you. Jax will tell you that you can trust Chibs." Tara sighed.

"Call Layla and ask if me and the kids can stay with Bobby the rest of our time here." I told Tara.

"Just stay with Chibs. His house is huge. Get to know him." She pleaded with me.

"Why? So I can stay here, have a life like you? Do you think I am stupid? That I don't know what you, Jax, and Gemma are trying?" I yelled at her.

"Win.. I.." She started.

"I what? I didn't want you to figure that out! Did you pick names of who should hit on me out of a hat? Maybe offer money?" I yelled louder. Now fully clothed I went to walk out and Jax walked in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He asked.

"Here are the options Jax. Me and the kids stay here tonight and then stay with Bobby or we go back to Chicago. Either way the set up shit needs to stop. I will never live out here. No matter how hard you push and manipulate me." I told him. His face went soft.

"Wins, I want you to move out here and I know I sent the kids out early to keep you here but I never told the guys to act interested in you, ever." He told me.

"So then who did?" I asked glaring at him.

"No one. I swear." He answered.

"Fine. I will be here one more week and then back to Chicago." I said and Jax walked out frowning. Tara turned to me.

"I'd never hurt you like that. Neither would Jax. The thing between you and Juice, don 't let happen. But Chibs, let it happen. Think it over." She hugged me and walked out. I didn't know what to think. Juice seemed nicer so why wouldn't they trust him? I couldn't deny I liked Chibs. That scared me, a lot. I packed up my suitcase and dragged it out the front door. Slamming it down in front of Chibs. He looked up at me apologetic. My son walked out.

"Hey can I please stay with Aunt Tara and Uncle Jax Mom?" He pleaded. I looked at Jax who had a knowing smirk on his face.

"So you can work on the secret hidden dirt bike in the garage?" I asked Declan smiling. He gave me the wide eyed uh oh look and then looked over at Jax.

"I didn't tell her!" Jax said looking at Tara.

"I saw in in the garage when I went to get the air pump." I laughed.

"Umm well…" Declan started.

"Ask Uncle Jax and Aunt Tara, not me."

"Can I Uncle Jax?" Declan pleaded.

"Sure but only if your Mom stays at my friend Chibs house." He smirked at me. Knowing I couldn't refuse my kid. I glared at him again and heard Gemma and Tara laugh. I looked down at Chibs who was sitting on the porch step.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked him. His eyes bore into mine and he just nodded. Gemma jumped back in her van while Jax loaded my suitcase and the girls bags. I told Declan to behave and got into the passenger seat.

"Defeated by us yet?" Gemma asked smiling and looking out the window.

"Funny." I said trying to be angry but ended up laughing.

"Darlin' give up a little. I promise you that Jax and Tara have your best interest at heart. Just do me a favor?" She asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"Don't shack up with Juice. He can be a rat. Not a strong person. Right hand man to my ex." She said.

"Serious?" I asked baffled.

"Looks are deceiving kiddo." She said looking at me.

"Wow." I said still trying to register what she said about Juice.

We pulled up the the house and Chibs wasn't there yet. Gemma had a key so we got out the girls and put them to sleep in one of Chib's spare rooms. As we were getting out the stuff from the back of the van Chibs pulled up. Gemma told him where we put the girls. She hugged me and told me she'd be by in the morning. I threw the girls backpacks on my shoulders and started to drag my suitcase.

Chibs blocked me from the front door.

"Put tha' stuff down." He told me.

"I got it Chibs just open the door and tell me where to put it." I told him. He grabbed the suitcase and put it next to the door. He reached out and grabbed both the backpacks. He put them both by the door too. I was confused because the door was unlocked. Chibs closed the space between us. He grabbed me with one arm around my waist pulled me into him. Butterflies started swirling around my head and stomach. I knew what he was trying to do. I didn't know how to react.

"I'm no' goin' to try to kiss you." He told me. He lifted my chin with his other hand.

"Then what are you doing.?" I asked puzzled.

"Promisin' you something'." He looked me strait in the eyes.

"Okay…." I whispered, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"I won't promise no' to hurt you. I'm not perfect. But I do promise you I will not stop tryin' to pull you close. Somethin' abo' you draws me in." He said into my ear. My arms that were stiff at my side loosened up. I wrapped them around his neck. I put my head on his chest and started to cry. I was confused and overwhelmed.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everybody! Here's another chapter. I got a couple PMs and reviews that some people didn't like my story. That's the great thing about fanfiction some will hate it, some will love it. But most of all I can write any dang thing I want. :O) Reviews and Pms are always loved no matter if they are positive or negative!**

TARA POV

The boys were sleeping. Everyone, even Jax, was gone. I sat there drinking some tea and smoking a joint. I needed to relax, just be alone and relax. I could feel jealousy starting to rise in me. When I first came around everyone was polite enough. But with Winnie everyone treats here like a small diamond in their hands. Jax bothered me the most. He was always hugging her and giving everyone the evil eye if they went by her. I'm scared he may be interested in more than friendship. He's been on her like a fly on glue since he met her last Christmas. Calling and texting her and the kids non-stop. He claims he just wants to get to know her better because she is like a sister to me. I can't help but wonder if we wants to keep her here to replace me. Even Gemma loves her. And Gemma doesn't usually like anyone in a genuine way unless they are real blood. Winnie has always been well liked. At the zoo, the hospital, everywhere. She was always friendly and upbeat even after everything she had gone through. I love her like a sister and am jealous like one too. I heard a knock at the door and put out the joint fast. I opened it to see Filthy Phil.

"Here to babysit you an the kids." He told me. I nodded and let him in.

"Lots of food in the fridge, help yourself." I told him. I hated the nights I needed 'extra protection' at the house. I knew it would be a while before Jax came home. I hated the drama filled days. I liked the days were we just felt like a family. The days both of us go to work and come home and eat dinner together with our boys. I sighed and walked into my room to shower and lay down a while.

I sat on my bed reading the green baby book Winnie gave me last Christmas. She was a firm believer in cloth diapers and wipes. Gemma thought that cloth wipes were genius and praised them up and down. Gemma always went on and on how Winnie should open up her own store filled with teas, trinkets, and such. It was going to be a selling point to Winnie. Gemma had found this great location and had been biding prices on it for the last month. She said if Winnie doesn't stay she will open up a flower shop instead. I wanted her to stay so much. She always had my heart in her best interest. A hopeful romantic even after what was done to her. I fell fast asleep thinking about Winnie staying.

CHIBS POV

She was crying. The hurt this woman had in her past was filled with so much pain. Just like me. I couldn't help the way she made me feel. I wanted to hold her forever. I picked her up bridal style and laid her on my bed. Never fully letting her go. I laid behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I could still feel her crying lightly.

"Winnie. I'm sorry if I upset you. I'm goin' taa go get the luggage. The shower is throu' tha' door. The girls are in the room across from here." I told her knowing she needed a couple minutes to collect herself. I was bringing in the bag when my cell rang. It was Jax.

"'Ey?" I answered.

"Hey Chibs. I'm on the way to your place." He said.

"'K. I'll be in the kitch'n doors open." I told him hanging up.

A couple minutes later Jax walked in with a book bag.

"Wha's goin' on?" I asked him as he set the book bag on my kitchen table.

"Winnie left her stuff in the bathroom thought she would want it." He told me and walked towards my room. I heard him yelling at Winnie, who was in the shower, that he was putting her stuff next to the curtain. He walked back out and emptied the rest of the stuff in the book bag.

"Wha's all that?" I questioned as he pulled out two bags.

"Other stuff she left. This bag is some tea place. Her and Tara love the shit. The other is dolls my ma got the girls. I'm bringing Declan to the shop tomorrow. Take the day off and show my other girls a good time. Tar and I will be over for dinner with the boys." Jax said as he was walking out.

"Jax." I called as he got to the door.

"Yeah man?" He asked.

"Where do I take um?" I asked.

"Start with the mall. Rosie and Linny love to shop. Spoil them. There's some cash in the tea bag." Jax smirked and closed the door behind him. I looked in the bag. The stacks of bills equaled up to around 2,500. I was stunned. Why so much? It didn't really matter. I stuck the bills into my wallet and headed to my room. Winnie had left the door open in the bathroom. She had her foot on the end of the tub rubbing her legs. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of sweat pants rolled up. I stood there like a creepy old guy and watched her rubbing lotion all over her body. By the time she got to her elbows I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked over to my closet. I pulled over my vest and laid it on my dresser. I looked at the picture of Kerrianne from when I was in Ireland a couple years ago. There was also a picture of Fiona. I picked it up and looked at it. Usually I felt this pang of loneliness and want. But not this time. I couldn't explain it but the want was gone. I felt nothing for her but love for her being the mother of my daughter.

"Who is in the picture?" I heard Winnie ask. She had startled me.

"Me wife back in Ireland." I said an realized the words that came out of my mouth. She looked at me baffled and her face went from surprised back to normal.

"I thought you were Scottish?" She asked walking over to me.

"I am. Lived in Ireland a long time since I was a boy. Then moved out here. I've got a past I'd like to forget." I told her. She looked at the picture in my hands.

"Beautiful woman, your daughter too." She said nodding to the other picture on my dresser.

"Aye. My daughter was raised by another man. Wife left me long ago for him. Drove me out of Ireland." I explained. This didn't seem to sooth her any. She reached out and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I know what it feels like to love and be thrown aside for another person." She said looking me in the eyes. I threw the picture frame to the side and grabbed her around her waist. I put my chin on her head and smelled in her scent. Coconut, strawberries, and cotton candy. She pulled away to look up at me.

"Tomorrow I 'ave the day off. Jax said to take ya around' places. Try and show you a good time since t's been a little dramatic 'round here." I smiled.

"Okay. Where am I going to be sleeping?" She asked.

"In this room." I told her. She had a confused look on her face.

"I thought this was your room?" She asked.

"It is. I will take a spare room. You should be across from the girls an' such." I explained. She cocked her head, thinking. She pulled me onto the bed with her. She turned on her side and faced me. She nuzzled herself into me and sighed. I laid there for the longest time. Just listening to her breath and holding her close. I slowly pulled away and walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower to a hot setting and jumped in. Scrubbing my body I thought about her there asleep in my bed and if I should try anything. Jax said I needed to prove myself. On Friday they were all going to Disney land and then Monday they were going to Chicago. Tara and the boys too. Jax was staying here. We had a lot of business to take care of. Damn Cartel Shit.

After drying off I threw on some clean boxers and walked back into the room. Winnie wasn't there. I began to panic. It was 1am. The girls were fast asleep in the bed across the hall. I looked right and saw the kitchen light on. She was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for what looked like tea to brew.

"Wha' that?" I said pointing to a see through mug.

"Herbal Tea. This one is called Peach Dream Bliss. A blend of Peach, apple, strawberries, and stuff." She said pouring some in a mug. She handed it too me. I looked at her skeptically.

"I don't drink tea." I told her. The tea smelled delicious though.

"Just try it. Jax drinks my tea all the time. Even though he would never admit it." She smiled at me. I took a sip and it was like drinking liquid cobbler. I looked at her surprised.

"This is tea? Where do ya buy this?" I asked sitting down.

"I make it. It all started when me and Tara first became friends. I read about herbal teas and how they benefit your health and such. I started to dry out my own ingedients and making my own. I have even added some of my blends to the animals diets." She explained.

"Animals? The ones at the zoo?" He asked.

"Yeah. I've worked there the past 15 years." She said with a smile.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Of coarse. I am an artist in my off time. When I get off time." She laughed.

"I make jewelry from shop parts." I told her.

"For serious?" She asked with a smirk.

"Ya. Sell um on the internet." I told her proudly.

"You didn't peg me as the artsy type." She said. I laughed and we kept talking about our likes and dislikes. Hobbies and headaches. We had a lot in common. Food, movies, hobbies. We talked until almost 4am. She yawned and I suggested getting some sleep. We put our mugs in the sink and both walked into the room. I got to the bed first and peeled back the covers. I got in and patted the side next to me. She climbed in and faced away from me. I pulled her back to my chest and folded my arms around her. Her warm body against me made my heart jump and my body tingle. I lifted my hand to brush her curls off her neck. I couldn't help but put my lips to the bare skin between her ear and shoulder. She moaned sending a shiver down my body. I kept kissing around her ear. She pushed back onto me almost grinding in. I moaned out and slide on side of her tank top down. I was trailing kisses from her shoulder to her neck. She wiggled and moaned. I wanted so bad to flip her over but I didn't. I layed another kiss right at the nap of her neck and whispered.

"Sweet dreams."

JAX POV

Riding home all I could think about was Winnie. I hoped Chibs would not screw this up with her. It may be the only way we can get her to stay. Tara is not really on the boat with the whole Chibs thing. After this week I could see why Winnie didn't want to stay or have anything to do with this life. Hell, I was trying to get out of it myself for a while. Something has to give with this whole Cartel thing.

I pulled up to the warehouse where Tig and Happy already were.

"Charlie Horde is here." Tig nodded twards the warehouse.

"We didn't have a drop scheduled. What's going on?" I asked.

"Couple Cartel showed up on the rez. Shot some bullets and threats into the wind." Tig explained.

"Shit." I mumbled walking into the warehouse.

"Jax! Want to explain why the hell my people were shot at?" Charlie yelled in my face.

"Cartel retaliation shit."

"Well, you best get a plan of action before anyone else gets hurt." He said.

"We got to keep are backs covered and our eyes open man. Got to figure out who is calling the shots and take them down." I told him.  
"If you don't fix this I am done doing business with the sons." He said walking out. I saw juice doing inventory.

"Juice." I said and he turned around.

"Ya, boss?"

"Do me a favor."

"What?" He asked looking skeptical.

"Back off with Winnie." I said matter-of-fact.

"Come on man. Look at her. Body to die for. Give a guy a chance to get in that before she leaves." He said smirking. I surprised him by slamming him into a crate.

"That's my sister. I'm warning you to stay away from her." I told him.

"I thought she was just Taras friend." Juice said. I still had my hands wrapped around the collar of his shirt.

"She is. Stay away." I threw him back and walked out. Lighting a cigarette I walked up to Tig and pulled him aside.

"Shit's getting ugly man. We have to figure out who is behind all this. We have to pull all the info and people we can." I told him.

"Who you thinking? Parada?" He asked.

"Exactly." I told him and walked over to my bike. I sat down and put on my helmet and rode towards my mom's house.

I thought of Winter. The ride seemed to take forever. It always does when I think of her. Keeping her here wasn't just for Tara. It was for me and my Mom too.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is a chapter with some back info. I may get another Chapter in come the next couple days. I want you all to know that we will be moving and I may be without internet for a couple weeks until we get settled in and the budget done. (This won't happen until JULY and I will let you guys know.) Enjoy the chapter.**

_**Mr. Sutter own all characters except my made up ones. **_

WINNIE POV

"MOOOOOOOMMMM!" Wailed Linny. I startled awake. I turned and saw Chibs was already out of bed. Thank God no need to explain that to the girls.

"I'm across the call hunnie. I will be there in a second." I told her pulling off the covers. I walked across the hall where Linny sat alone in the bed. I froze.

"Where's Rosie at?" I asked Linny but I heard Chibs call out she was in the kitchen. I then noticed the smell of bacon. I picked up Linny and put her on my hip and walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good." I said smiling at Rosie who was sitting at the table talking Chibs ear off.

"Wonderful Wednesday to ya. Busy day 'head of us." Chibs said to me. Rosie chimed in.

"We are finna go to the mall today and and and said we can go to Build-A-Bear!" She yelled excited. Linny looked up and whispered to me.

"Is he really, mama?" She squeaked out.

"I guess so and Rosie don't say 'finna'." I told her kissing her nose and sitting her at the table. I walked over to Chibs and bumped him in the side.

"Move it 'Filip' . I need to make some tea." I laughed at the look he gave me. I started boiling some water in the kettle. I was making banana coconut tea for me and the girls.

"Was tha' flavor?" Chibs asked watching me pour the water in a tea strainer.

"Banana coconut. Has bananas, coconut, chocolate, and a bit of green tea, decaf. Want some?" I asked him. A smirk formed on my lips.

"I hate tea but I nee' to be polite so ya, I'll have some." He said. I heard the girls giggle. Rosie chimed in again.

"You sound like Uncle Jax." Rosie said to Chibs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Eat ya eggs." Chibs frowned at the girls and they laughed even harder. I whispered at Chibs.

"I can't afford to take them to the mall Chibs." I frowned.

"That's okay you're bein' treated." He said flipping eggs in the pan. I saw the container of buttermilk and went in search for baking soda and flour. I was being louder than needed while searching. Anger filled me.

"'eres the flour an bakin' soda love." Chibs said handing me what I needed.

"Thanks." I mumbled and got to work making some soda bread. He kept looking at me as Rosie went on and on about the upcoming week. I had never heard her so excited. After we all ate breakfast I got the girls dressed and gave them the dolls Gemma had bought them. I told them to play while I got ready. I walked into Chibs room and pulled off my pajamas. I searched around in my suitcase. A yellow gingham tank top and white capris. I pulled out my white wedge sandals. I threw some anti-humidity hairspray into my curls.

I was standing in front of the mirror perfecting my eyeliner when Chibs leaned on the doorframe looking at me. I was finishing up with a pop of cherry red lipstick when he said, "Well, now I really can' kiss ya."

"Good." I snapped at him. He looked like he had been slapped. I tried walking past him but he grabbed my hand.

"Whas wrong?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I have my own money. Money I earned. It's not much but it's also not dirty." I spat at him.

"Love, All money is dirty. Money makes evil and good. It can save ya or kill ya." He told me strait faced.

"Let me ask you. Is it your money your spending or Jaxs?" I looked him right in the eyes.

"It's in my possesion. Makes it mine. This is really about' the pressure Jax n Tara are puttin' on ya, ain't it?" He had hit thed nail right on the head.

"I have a life in Chicago. It's were I was raised. It's my history and future." I said matter-of-fact hoping the uncertainty in my voice wouldn't show.

"That was both Scotland and Ireland for me until I came 'ere. You make your own history and future not sit n wait for it." He told me and our eyes met. We had been holding hands the whole time. It was so natural. It was scarey.

"Let's go build a god damn bear." I grumbled out and he laughed. We walked out of the room. And I went to walk into the room across the hall. I stopped hearing an odd conversation between my girls.

"Rosie I heard grammy tell Mr. Nero that we were her blood. What's that mean?" Linny asked Rosie.

"I dunno Linny. Just play." Rosie demanded of her sister.

"But Rosie grammy said Uncle Jax was mamas real brother. I thought Aunt Tara was mamas sister." Linny said.

"Linny mama doesn't have real brothers and sisters like us. Just fake ones since she's dopted." Rosie told Linny and I walked in.

"Adopted. Remember Linny? That means I don't know my real parents just gran gran and pop pop. They loved me so much they wanted to raise me and my real mommy loved me so much she wanted me to have a good home." I explained to her for the millionth time.

"I miss gran gran and pop pop." Rosie said. Even though she was a baby when both of them passed. One a couple months after the other. She and Linny never had a grandparent type until they met Gemma.

"Okay guys. Time to go." I told them shaking off the odd conversation and the ache for my parents. We walked into the kitchen where Chibs was waiting for us all. Swing the keys ith his fingers.

"Oh man, the mini van again?" I sighed.

"Nah. Your SUV is ready. Jus' as bad as a mini van if ya ask me." He frowned.

"Respect the Cadillac Chibs. I am an OG fo shizz in my pimped out three seater." Chibs looked at me crazy so I busted out some do or die.

"Diamonds in the back, sunroof top, diggin in the scene with a gangster lean  
You may night driiivvveee no car at all, ohh myyy  
But you can still stand tall, still stand tall... hooo  
Cause I'm ridin in my escalade."

"Wha' in the world…" Chibs started.

"Do or Die." I stated.

"I rather do. Le's go girls, I'm drivin'" He said. I grabbed the keys from his hand.

"No one drives my car but me." I told him.

"I drove it all the way 'ere. I will drive ya can relax on the ride. I know 'ere I be goin', ya don 't." He said and the stare down started. The girls started laughing. Rosie chimed in as always.

"Let's vote!" She yelled out. I was beat three to one. Chibs was driving outside of Charming to take the girls to this big mall. He kept trying to hold my hand and kept poking at me so much I went at sat in the second row with the girls. About an hour later we pulled up to a huge mall and the girls squealed out in excitement. This was going to be a long day!

GEMMA POV

"Jax we should tell her. She is going to figure it out at some point. We can't keep it a secret any longer." I told him.

"Ma, Tara would be crushed to find out the truth about Winnie." He said.

"Baby, Tara is getting jealous of the way you act around Winnie. This would ease her mind." I explained.

"No. It won't. She will feel thrown aside. She will think we count Winter higher than her in the family." Jax was getting agitated.

"Well, I do. She's my daughter." I spat out.

"Tara works hard, she's a good mother." Jax said.

"But she's also a manipulator. She manipulated her way into this family and this club. I don't trust her."

"And you trust Winnie?" He asked.

"Ya and so do you. I can see it in your eyes." I told him forcefully

"Ya but I trust Tara too. Think about it Ma. Winnie loves Tara. Tara loves Winnie. There's a lot of trust there." Jax told me.

"Okay. Okay. But you need to tell Tara Jax." I told him.

"I will just not yet. Love ya." He said kissing my cheek.

"Love you too." I said as he walked out the door. Nero came out from hiding.

"You know Jax is okay with you being here since Clay went to Belfast." I told him putting my arms around him.

"Seemed like it was too personal of a conversation. I'm business with Jax but not family business." He said kissing me.

"Yeah I know but who's right?" I said looking up at him.

"Neither of you." He laughed. I frowned making him laugh harder.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"Jax should have told both Tara and Winnie when he saw her the first time. I've heard everyone talking Gemma." He said and I froze.

"Like what?" I asked swallowing hard.

"I overheard Bobby telling Layla and Tig that Jax and Winnie look like they could be twins. And how odd he is around her." He told me.

"Figures. I'm going to go water my plants." I said kissing him and walking away. That was my escape. The plants. It felt like I could control them. There only thing I could control. Unfortunately my mind wandered to that year.

"John, can you here me?" I screamed into the phone.

"Yeah. Gemma?" He said on the other end of the fuzzy line.

"I… umm.. I just miss you. Can't wait to see you in a couple months." I said swallowing the truth.

"Okay babes. Love you. Bye." He hung up and I looked down at the baby in front of me. I looked over at Clay.

"I can't tell him Clay. I want her to have a good life. I'm too young." I told my husbands best friend with tears in my eyes.

"Gem, it's Johns baby too. You can't not tell him." Clay told me.

"Promise me Clay. Promise you will never tell." I pleaded.

"I don't know Gemma," He said looking at his feet.

"Would you want your kid to grow up in this life?" I asked him.

"I'm never having kids for that reason." He told me.

The next day I signed away my rights to my daughter and walked out of the hospital. I never saw her again until 3 months ago. I knew how her and Tara met. Little Linny was born with a hole in her heart. Tara was the one who saved her life. My sweet granddaughter had a scar like mine. I remembered first seeing her. It was one of the best days of my life.

"Hi. I'm Gemma, Jax's Mom." I greeted Winter with a hug. Looking past her eagerly, I saw the kids.

"Hi. Come in." She said. It took all I had not to run up and gather those babies into my arms.

"This is my oldest Declan Arthur." She pointed to the boy. A spitting image of John in every way. I stared wide eyed for a couple seconds before saying hello.

"The middle child and always loudest, Madeline Rose. We call her Rosie." She had bright blonde hair like Jax and Winter.

"And This is Linda Terese. We call her Linny." I looked at the sweet little dark haired girl. Her green eyes bore into mine. She waved a little and I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you guys." I said holding back tears. The rest of my family. It was like feeling whole. I spent two weeks wandering the city and hanging out with them. I had to keep up the appearance I was seeing an "old friend." I saw plays, museums, two zoos, and shopped like crazy. Leaving them was hard. When I got back I told Jax we had to get her and the kids out here.

I sat on the little stool staring at my peony bushes. I wish there was a way to tell Winter without going behind Jax.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay in chapters. We went on vacation and we no longer have internet. i will try to post chapters as much as I can. This chapter is mostly just filling. As always I own nothing.**

WEDNESDAY

CHIBS POV

What the hell was I thinking. I don't know anything about children, at all. Here I am walking in a big mall like I belong in this family. The girls were bouncing around and skipping in excitement. We passed store after store of girly stuff. But they never stopped and begged to look. We just kept walking the way the map told us. I found it odd. Most kids I see are whinny and beg for everything. Even Abel and Little Tommy whine for things.

"Oh, oh there it is Mr. Filip!" Rosie screamed out. She was a loud one. Little Linny looked up at me smiling and took my hand. She is going to melt hearts like her mom when she's older.

"Okay girls, let's not get to crazy." Winnie said with a worried look. Along the wall were a bunch of stuffed animals. It was a site to see. Thanks to it being Wednesday hardly anyone was there. I looked at Rosie who was very quiet all of the sudden. She turned to Winnie.

"I will get this one, if that's okay." She held up a small 6 inch flat stuffed animal. I saw it wasn't what see really wanted. She liked the light up bear that was twenty two dollars.

"Why don' you get tha' glowin' bear to be it's friend." I told her. She looked unsure but her eyes lit up.

"Can I really Mr. Filip?" She said in a small voice. I could tell they didn't get treated often.

"Ya sure can!" I told her.

"Wow. Okay!" She said hugging the flattened animal. Winnie walked her over the the lady who stuffs them. I looked down at Linny who was looking at the wall.

"Wha' it gonna be Little Linny?" I asked her. She was staring at the wall and whispered to me.

"Can I make a Spongebob and Patrick?" She asked pointing to the two cartoon guys on the wall. I thought it was an odd choice but I told her okay.

She walked over to the containers and grabbed the two flat cartoon guys. We made our way to the lady stuffing. Rosie's bear.

"Who did you pick?" The lady asked Linny. She looked unsure at the woman but spoke in her soft voice.

"I'm getting a Spongebob for Abel and Patrick for Tommy. They are my favorite friends. But can you put two hearts in Spongebob? Me in Abels hearts aren't too good like." She told the lady. I looked over at Winnie who shrugged. This wasn't a surprise to her. I had seen Linny looking at the bunny stuffed animal for a good while when she was deciding. I told Winnie to take over both girls. I walked over to the deflated looking toys and grabbed a bunny. I must have looked stupid in the front of the store holding the floppy thing. I walked over to the second lady who was stuffing animals and had her stuff, add 2 hearts, a cupcake scent, and sew it up. I was trying to be sneaky and it was working since Rosie was having issues picking a scent for her bear. Her and Linny were laughing as the lady was tickling their noses with the scent cards.

I was thinking back to when I picked up the kids. Rosie said something about princesses. I walked over to the disney section. I had no idea who's dress was who's.

"Can I help you sir?" A friendly worker walked up.

"Ya. I need to dress this bunny is a rapunzel outfit an' I'd like to buy a Cinderella one too." I told her.

"Wigs and shoes or just dresses?" She smiled.

"Uh. Everythin'." I told her. She winked at me took the bunny and got to work. At the end I had a little house and a bag. Winnie and the girls walked over and we rang everything up. I saw Winnie's face when the woman behind the counter gave the total. I caught her eye and shrugged. This made her turn a little flushed at the cheeks. The girls said thank you and I told them they were welcome and that we would be eating lunch in a rainforest later. Winnie saw a cart rental for bags and I paid 5 damn bucks to rent one because the girls arms were tired.

"Okay now fer sum more stores." I said with a little more enthusiasm then I thought I would.

WINTER POV

As we walked about the mall it was sort of fun. Chibs had a hard time not using facial expessions. I was startng to be able to read him very well. When we were at build a bear I watched him make a stuffed bunny and I knew it was for Linny. He seems a lot sweeter than I thought. We were all eating mall pretzels when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said answering the unknown number.

"Hey, Ma." Declan said.

"What's up kid?" I aksed.

"At the shop. I'm on Bobby's phone. The guys want to know if they can take me to Mondo Burger later. Bobby said he would take me back to Uncle Jax's or Chibs place." He rushed.

"On a motorcycle?" I asked.

"Ma, that's the only way I can go." He said with a pleading voice.

"Have you talked to Uncle Jax?" I questioned.

"Here. Hold on." Declan told me. I heard some shuffling and whispers.

"Hey Win. I'll have Ma drive him and keep an eye out, k?" Jax said.

"Okay. But have her drop him off at Chibs house while you guys are over for dinner." I told him using my mom voice.

"Okay. See ya tonight." Jax said and I hung up.

I sighed and looked over at Chibs, who was sitting across from me with a smirk.

"Shut up Chibs." I told him.

"His name is Mr. Filip mom." Rosie told me frowning. I started laughing and Chibs said we should hit some more stores. In the end he had spent a lot of money on the girls and even stopped to pick up some riding and safety gear for Declan. Of coarse I wasn't happy about that but it didn't matter. Cgibs has asked for me to make boxty and black pudding for dinner. Which are typically breakfast foods. I think he thought when I asked what he wanted to try to confuse me. I wasn't sure how Abel and Thomas would like it so I picked up some kid friendly foods for dinner too. We spent a good while at the market picking out enough food for 3 days.

We made it back to the house and the girls had fallen asleep so Chibs and I carried them in. I started putting away the groceries as he was bringing them in. I left out all the ingredients for dinner. I started to get to work. I had a lot of food cooking and was trying to take off the apron for a break. I felt Chibs hands on mine helping me with the knot. He spun me around and lifted the rest of the apron over my head. The butterflies started floating around as he touched my face.

"Than' you fer letting' me treat the kid's today." he said in almost a whisper.

"I didn't have much of a choice." I frowned at him and looked down. He lefted my chin with his hand.

"Usually I tae' wha' I wan'. But you are different." He said getting closer to my lips.

"Please." I told him pleading.

"Please wha'? Plea' kiss ya or back away?" He said locking eyes with me. A knock came at the door causing us to both jump. I saw Jax's face peaking through the glass smirking. Chibs sighed and went to go answer the door as I laughed. Like ESP my girls ran out of the room strait to the door waiting for their friends to come in. I watched Linny run back into the room to bring out two build-a-bear boxes. The boys faces watched as she struggled to figure out which box was which. She picked up one and gave it to Thomas and the other to Abel. Her voice was just above a whisper.

"These are for you." She told them and walked over to Tara.

"That is so nice of you Linny." Tara told Linny.

"I put two hearts in sponge bob so he is extra strong." She smiled at Tara and Tara smiled back. I looked over at Chibs who was shifting uncomfortably. I smiled at him knowing he wanted to give Linny her present. I walked over to the stove where he still stood.

"You can just put the presents on the bed in the room they are sleeping in. They will know who's is who's." I told him.

"Ay. Goo' Idea. I don' wan' taa' embarrass anyone." He mumbled and I laughed.

"You mean you don't want to embarrass yourself." I told him and he walked away grumbling. I got hugs from the boys and they chased the girls into the room to go play with their new toys.

I started flipping the boxty as Tara walked up.

"Boxy on the griddle, boxty on the pan, if you can cook boxty, you'll never get a man." She said smiling.

"You remember that?" I asked her laughing.

"Well, yeah. When you taught me how to make it you kept saying that over and over." She laughed picking up a piece of soda bread.

"And look, you got yourself a man." I nodded twards Jax.

"And so will you if you let your guard down." Tara told me.

"Make up your mind. Either you want me to get involved or you don't. Gemma says to and so does Jax and you just confuse me."

"I just want you happy." Tara frowned. Then Linny walked into the room clutching a stuffed bunny. Jax and Chibs were sitting on the couch watching t.v. Linny climed up on the couch and handed Chibs the bunny.

" . You left your bunny in the room. I thought you would be sad without it." She told him handing him the toy.

"Ay. Smart girl. You sa' me makin' this didn't ya?" He asked her.

"Yes, and you put in 3 hearts so it must be extra special." She whispered to him. The room was silent. Me, Tara, and Jax were watching silently.

"It is. I ma' it for a special little girl." He told her.

"Rosie and me thought so. Don't forget to give her the dress up clothes to." Linny told him showing in her other hand a Cinderella outfit.

"This 'ere outfit is for your sister Rosie and this 'ere rabbit is for you my lil' Linny." Chibs told her and Linny's face when very soft. She climbed into his lap and hugged him tight. She looked up and smiled at him and ran back to the room. The silence of the moment still sat until the door flew open.

"Mom! I had sooooo much fun with Bobby, and Tig, and Juice. Oh man! We had these huge burgers and I got a certificate for eating a whole one!" Declan boomed in with Gemma in tow.

"That's great pal. Glad you had some fun." I hugged him. He grabbed a piece of soda bread and walked over to Jax and Chibs and started replaying his whole night.

We all sat down to eat and were having a great time. I was sitting next to Jax and Tara kept giving odd looks across the table at us. So was Chibbs.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N**: **Hey guys another chapter for you. I want to let everyone know that I am moving in about 20 days and my internet will not be ready for about a week when I do. When the time gets closer I will give you all a heads up!**

WEDNESDAY NIGHT

JAX POV.

I saw them through the window. He was trying to kiss her. I did what any brother would, interrupted. We got in and little Linny walked up with gifts for the boys. Chibs told me the story of the mall. Linny was so much like her mother. I kept looking over at Winnie as I spoke to Chibs. I saw Tara giving me an odd look too. She had been doing that a lot since Winnie came. Ma was right Tara was getting nervous. Winnie was set to leave Tuesday Morning. I had to find a way to keep her here. I watched my niece come out and talk to Chibs softly. She adored him and I could tell it was mutual.

Sitting down to dinner I literally ran to sit next to Winnie. I was starting to think it was a mistake.

"Jax." Tara said and my head looked forward.

"Huh?" I asked cautious.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked and everyone was looking at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just zoned out there for a minute." I looked at Chibs. He was sitting at the end of the table. He was becoming bright red.

I picked up my plate and the kids plates and started clearing the table off. Winnie followed suit. I gave my mother a pleading look ad nodded twards Tara. I knew we had to say something. I heard my mom speak up. I hope I wasn't coming off creepy to everyone.

"Tara, how bout you come to my place for some of that crazy tea tomorrow and we talk?" My ma asked her. I joined in.

"I'll take all the kids to the park or the shop or something." I offered. Tara said yes and my mom looked pleased. I sighed and Chibs heard me. He shot me a look.

"Smoke?" He asked and I nodded. I told the ladies we were going outside.

"Wha' the 'ell is going on Jakie boy?" He gruffed out.

"Nothing." I said.

"Nothin' my arse! I sa' you starin' at 'er. Everyone did. There something' you need to tell me?" He asked getting angry. I shook my head.

"It's not how you think Chibs." I told him and took a long drag some my cigarette.

"The' tell me wha' to think." He stated.

"She's my sister Chibs." I told him.

"She bein' like family doesn't explain how you be acting arou' 'er." Chibs said.

"No, She's my sister by blood Chibs. My Ma and Dads first born." I told him. Recognition switched on.

"How?" He questioned.

"When my dad was in Ireland the first time, for a year, he had gotten my ma pregnant just before leaving. She gave her up for adoption. It was a fluke chance that I met her." I explained. I could tell Chibs was confused.

"Aye a whole bucket o'shit Jax. Who else knows?" He questioned.

"You and my Ma." I said.

"Tha' explains the trip to Chicago for Gemma. You betta tell Tara and Winnie. Soon." He told me a I stopped on my cigarette opening the door.

"I got my Ma taking care of that." I told him.

CHIBS POV

What Jax told me had blew my mind. The rest of the night I kept looking at the similarities I felt stupid for missing. And Declan. He was the spitting image of John. No wonder Jax and Gemma took to them so fast. At one point I threw Gemma a knowing nod. Before they left I called Declan over.

"Eh I got some thin' for ya today. Your uncle told me he got ya a dir' bike, yay?" I asked. Declan seemed to hesitate.

"Ya." He said slowly. I could tell he wasn't going to be easy to win over.

"Did he get ya any protective gear?" I asked him.

"Nah, we are still fixing it up and who knows if my mom will let me ride it." He said frowning. I knew how I could win him.

"I can get 'er to let ya." I told him and he looked at me skeptically.

"Yeah right." He huffed at me.

"She let me get ya thi' stuff." I said handing him the two bags. He started going through it all and ran over to Jax to show him. I smiled at myself for that going better than planned.  
Jax gave me a smirk as his nephew talked away and showed him everything. I heard Jax tell him to thank me.

"Thanks Chibs!" He yelled across the room. Then I heard Rosie call out.

"His name is MR. FILIP!" I laughed at her. Declan stuck out his tongue at her. I was putting away the last dryed dish as Gemma walked up to me.

"You better make your move tonight." She bumped my shoulder.

"Stay out of it." I told her frowning.

"You haven't even kissed her yet. What's up?" She asked.

"I dun know." I told her seriously.

"She ain't Fiona Chibs. She's not going to make the first move, ever." Gemma said.

"Aye. I know." I looked over at her sitting on the couch helping Tara pack up.

"Take her and the kids to the beach tomorrow. I left a bag with all kinds of beach stuff by the front door ." Gemma told me walking away.

Everyone left and the girls were asleep. Winnie had brewed me a cinnamon tea. I had to admit it was delicious. I sat at the table sipping and thinking of what Gemma said. I finished my tea as I heard the shower turn off. I rinsed the cup and walked into my room to find her brushing her teeth.

"Sorry Chibs I will only be a minute." She said mouth full of toothpaste. She leaned over the sink and started rinsing. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up behind her and slowly slide my hands down the sides of her sweat pants. She jumped and turned around.

"Winnie. I can't help it. I nee' to kiss you." I told her lifting her lips to mine. The heat of out lips was explosive. Almost too much to bear. She moaned deep and wrapped her arms around my middle. I picked her up and sat her on the sink. I slowly pushed my tongue into her mouth. I need to taste her. Kissing her was like a drug and I needed more and more. Then out of nowhere she stopped.

"I can't Chibs. I can't do this." She told me trying to push me away. I griped firmly onto her waste. I had to stop her from walking away.

"Love, I know ya feel it. I feel it. Please give it a chance. Please." I was begging, I never beg.

"I am leaving in a couple days. It's better we don't start anything." She said and walked away. I stood there watching her walk out of the room. I heard the back door close and went running towards it. I found her sitting at the edge of the pool making circles in the water with her feet.

" Jus' tell me why an' I'll never try again." I asked her.

"Everyone leaves me." She sighed.

"Wha' ya mean?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I was adopted and my mother died leaving me with my dad. Then my husband… he left. Tara left too." She told me.

"I heard you told her to leave." I questioned.

"She was being stalked. She always talked about Jax and her life before. I told her to run to the club." She told me.

"She's important' to you huh?" I asked.

"She saved my Linny. After the surgery she actually checked up on me all the time while I was in the hospital and while Linny was. She's amazing." She told me. She was in awe of Tara and sounded so proud of her.

"That bonded you?" I asked.

"Yes. She seemed sad one day and I questioned her. And we became best friends. She even lived with me for 6 months." She explained.

"An what about the husban'?" I asked knowing I was treading on thin ice.

"He left." She said and I knew she didn't want to say anymore.

"Well, I ain't goin' no' 'ere. You are. So wha you so afraid of?" I asked her putting my arm around her. She laughed at me.

"I'm afraid of just about everything. Except the normal lions, and tigers, and bears." She laughed.

"Oh, My." I joked. She looked over at me smiling.

"So 'morrow we are goin' taa see the ocean." I told her and watched her frown.

"Can't we do something else?" She pleaded.

"Gemma dropped off a bunch of beach stuff an a tent too. Let taa kids see taa ocean, It'll be fun." I told her frowning face.

"Okay. Well, let's get some sleep." She said. I picked her up and carried her to bed where we both fell asleep tangled in each others arms.

TARA POV.

Dinner had so many weird moments I thought while driving home. Gemma asked me over which she doesn't do very often. I can't help wonder what it's all about. But even more I can't figure out why Winnie and Jax act so much a like at times. Today sitting across from them I noticed some odd things I never had before. Their hair. Almost the exact same color, a straw colored blonde Along with their smiles. They both had the same infectious smile. Maybe that's why I became such fast friends with Winnie. She had reminded me so much of Jax. Maybe that's why everyone seems to like her. That must be it. I smiled contently to myself. Tonight me and Jax were finally going to relax and watch a movie, I hope.

Pulling into the driveway I saw Jax standing there waiting with a smile on his face.

"Hello again beautiful." He said as I was getting out of the car. He gave me a kiss that made me know instantly what he was up too.

"You get Abel and I'll get Thomas." I told him. We carried the sleeping boys to their room. I went in the kitchen to grab some iced tea and popcorn for us both. I knew we would get to the snack eventually. Jax had borrowed a movie from Chibs before we had left.

"You ready babe?" He called from the couch.

"Yeah. Be there in a min. What are we watching?" I asked while balancing the tray with the snacks on it.

"Cold Mountain. War movie with a love story. You know Chibs and History." He laughed.

"And romance now." I laughed.

"Yeah. Those two are perfect for each other. Just like another couple I know." He said and leaned in to kiss me. He pushed me down onto the couch. I sighed with each kiss. We floated away on pure bliss.

THURSDAY MORNING STILL TARA POV

I woke up the next morning to those boys jumping in our bed and Jax missing.

"Where's daddy?" I asked the boys. They were too busy laughing to answer because I was tickling them. Jax was balancing a tray filled with food.

"Breakfast in bed." He declared. There was 4 orange juices and 4 slices of toast covered in cinnamon and sprinkles. I thanked all three boys.

"You like it mommy?" Abel asked. I swallowed a bite of toast before answering.

"It's delicious! You and Thomas did a great job!" I told him smiling.

"We are going to see Layla today!" Thomas piped in.

"I bet you will have fun! I will pick you guys up after I visit with grandma." I told them. Jax jumped in the conversation.

"Yeah and after we have to pack up for our trip!" He told the boys who started getting bouncy with excitement. A glass of orange juice spilled and Thomas started to cry.

"Aww it's okay. It's just a little juice." I told him. He snuggled into me as Jax pulled off the wet cover.

Jax took out the dishes and the boys to get them ready. He was taking the van and me the car. After throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top I jumped in the car. I headed to the bakery for a couple last minute treats. I pulled up to Gemma's and saw Nero walking out. I waved but he just looked away. Odd. He must be fighting with Gemma. She saw me from the door and walked twards the car.

"Hey." She said.

"What was that all about?" I asked her.

"We just aren't seeing eye to eye today is all. Come on in." She told me. I walked in and put the boxes from the bakery on the table. Gemma already had the tea set out. It reminded me of Winnie and how when I lived with her she always set the table for tea when one of us was upset.

"What are you brewing?" I asked dishing the sweets out onto a plate.

"Today is called Orange You Glad You Have Tea." She laughed.

"Win sends me that at least once a month for…" I started saying and Gemma finished.

"…the bad days. You know she gives it to the gorillas, frozen." Gemma said.

"Yeah. She told me she has the happiest gorillas in the world and if I drink the tea I will be a happy gorilla too." I lauged.

"She needs a shop. Her teas are something. You think she would miss the animals?" Gemma asked pouring the tea into our cups. I stirred the tea and my courage.

"Gemma why do you like her so much?" I came right out and asked.

"Funny you would ask." She said and handed me an envelope. I looked at it confused before looking back at Gemma.

"Open it." She urged. I pulled the papers out and Gemma got up and started to pace back and fourth. A picture fell out. It was a young Gemma holding a baby with a young Clay standing next to her.

"Is this Jax? Is Clay his real father?" I asked baffled.

"No. That's not Jax. And I've never had a baby with Clay not even a secret one." She explained.

"Is it Thomas?" I asked again knowing it wasn't.

"It's Winter." She told me and my mind froze.

"It can't be. You got pregnant with Jax 2 months after you met John." I said confused.

"I met John a month before his first trip to Ireland not after it like everyone thinks. Clay was with him when I met him. He had another old lady and I was young. We kept it a secret. I kept Winnie a secret from John too." She told me. I flipped through the pages and saw the DNA test.

"How did you test her? Does Winnie know?" I asked still in awe.

"Jax knew. He took a cup she drank from and sent it out." She explained.

"Jax knew and didn't tell me!?" I ws getting angry.

"I asked him not too." Gemma said walking towards me.

"Why? Why couldn't he tell me? Was this just a way to hurt me?" I stood up yelling.

"No honey it was to protect you!" Gemma raised her voice as well.

"TO PROTECT ME? From what?" I yelled at her face.

"I didn't want you to feel like we were taking her away from you Tara." She sid in a softer voice. I sat back down. Silence came and Gemma was rubbing my back as I thought about it all. How did I not notice it. The whole odd thing with how Jax acted around her and Gemma visiting Chicago…

"Linny." I whispered. The familiarity of it all sank in and I didn't know how to react. Gemma pulled her chair next to mine.

"I needed to tell you. I knew you could tell Jax was acting odd and the fact we both wanted her to stay in Charming just as much as you." She explained.

"What do we do now? Does Winnie know?" I asked.

"If she knew you would know 3 seconds after." Gemma said smiling a weak smile at me. I knew that was true. Winnie was my best friend. Like a sister to me only she was Jax's real sister.

"Are you going to tell her?" I asked looking up at Gemma.

"That part is up to you." Gemma kissed my forehead and then poured me some more tea. We sat in silence as be both came down from the rush of the situation. I didn't know what to say to Winnie or if I should even say anything.

**IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO GET INTO DETAIL ABOUT THE SEXUAL SCENES LET ME KNOW. I'VE NEVER WROTE ANY BEFORE.**


	14. Chapter 13

A/N:HEY EVERYONE! i HEARD YOU GUYS WERE WORRIED ABOUT ME COMING BACK AND FINISHING THE STORY. I WILL NOT, REPEAT, WILL NOT LEAVE THIS STORY. I JUST MOVED TWO WEEKS AGO AND TODAY IS MY FIRST DAY WITH INTERNET. HOPE YOU ENJOY.

S/N: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I WILL MESSAGE YOU THE CHAPTER WITHOUT IT. THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT IT SO LET ME KNOW IF IT WAS STUPID. :o)

THURSDAY MORNING  
Winnie POV

I woke up still in the dark. It was before sunrise and I was tangled into Chib's arms. The back of his lips so close to my neck I could feel his hot breath. He felt me moving around and kissed the back of my neck.

"Goo' morning' luv." Chibs whispered in my ear. I moaned causing him to place a trail of kisses from my neck up to my ear. My back arched back and he grabbed me around my stomach pressing us together even tighter. His hands started to wander all over me. I could feel my body temperature heating up. Chibs turned me onto my back and sat above me. There was enough light to see his face and to look into his eyes. He stared down at me with such fierceness my breath caught in my throat. Panic shot through me and I started to lift myself on my elbows. Chibs face softened when he saw my panic. He pulled me up to him.

"Chibs. I-I-I please." I mumbled as he came closer. Unsure of my words or feelings. His lips gently found mine. His kiss was tend and soft. My hands found their way around his neck. I slowly pulled him down. The closeness of him on top of me was making my body shudder in happiness. He kept kissing me and slowly slid his hand up and down my side. His kisses started to become more eager and rushed.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Linny called from the room across from us. We pulled apart and I smirked up at Chibs.

"Everyone is out taa' ge' me!" He declared rolling over. I laughed at him and threw a pillow at his head before walking into the girls rooms.

"What's up girls?" I asked seeing the sun shining brightly and the clock saying 7:30.

"We are hungry and ready for the beach!" Rosie complained. I went to answer her when Chibs popped his head in.

"I think I nee' a helper to make some pancakes. I don' think I know how taa…" He started saying towards Rosie. She started jumping up and down.

"Oh. Oh. I know how to! Me! Me!" She screamed which made Linny laugh. Both girls raced Chibs to the kitchen while I snuck back to the room a nd picked up my phone to text Tara.

"Tar, what in the hell. The beach today? What am I going to wear?" I asked.I heard the beep a minute later.

"Gem left a suit 4 u in bag. No worries."

"When have I ever worn 1?" I texted back. I walked to the bags by the door and noticed a boutique emblem one of the bags. Peaking inside I saw a bunch of swim suits. I looked up at Chibs in the kitchen. He smirked at me and then Linny threw flour at him which caused a fit of giggles and a mess. Sighing I walked back into the room. I saw my phone blinking.

"Give it a try. N have fun!" Tara had texted me. I threw the phone down and dumped the bag. Sorting threw I found 2 matching Disney princess bikinis, a pair of swim trunks, and a black one piece. I shimmied out of my pajamas and pulled on the one piece. Turning to the mirror I saw it covered everything but my legs. I looked back at the bed and picked up the swim trunks, they were a small. I saw another pair of swim trunks that matched. They were a large. Oh for the love of… Pulling on the trunks all the scares were covered except the few scattered on my arms. Matching. I am going to kill Gemma. I texted Tara back.

"Tell her it works n thnks. Dinner n packing at your house tnight?" I asked her.

"U bet! See u 8pm. LU" Tara texed back.

"LU." I texed her. It was our way of saying love you to each other. I heard the girls calling me for breakfast. Time to face this day!

TARA POV

I was zoning out at work when my phone went off. I laughed at Winnie's beach predicament. I hope being around all of us would bring some more confidence to her. No such luck. Last night Jax never came home and Gemma hadn't seen him or heard from him. I wish he would call or stop by to calm my nerves. I wanted to talk to him about Winnie and he knew I did. But he just never came home. My mind kept wandering to the change that was about to take shape. I was pissed Jax never said anything but understandable to why. They actually cared about my feelings. Gemma told me last night it was all up to me. I wanted Winnie to know. Not only to keep her here but so she would ave a whole new family. One that would take care of her. And even though it's selfish I would have her around and she is my only family. Things are starting to fall into place with the semi-calm in the family. After the last year I want everything to stay as it is ort even get better. Me and Gemma have become so close this past year. Not fake close but real close. The thoughts just swirled as I sat in my office going through paperwork.

"Knock knock" I heard Jax say and nearly jumped.

"Where the hell have you been Jax? I waited almost all night for you!" I hissed.

"I know, I know. I needed to go to the hotel to add 2 people to our mini vacation." He kissed the top of my head.

"Who?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Chibs and Ma." He said popping his candy into my candy dish.

"Don't you eat all those almond M&Ms Jax!" I playfully smacked his hand as he grabbed a handful. He started popping them in his mouth. I loved when his eyes smiled at me. He had on his mischievous face. He was going to ignore the Winnie talk until later and I was okay with the reason why.

"Come here." He said from the other side of my desk. Instead of walking around I slide my papers to the side and climbed over my desk and placed myself right into his lap. He pulled my face to his. He smelled like smoke and chocolate. I started devouring his fierce kisses. He lifted us both up and he pushed me into the door. Using one hand he pinned both of mine above my head and started kissing my neck. His other hand soon finding my skirt, lifting it up.

He moaned in my ear when his hands found contact with my moist panties. He slide them to the side and started to stroke my moist mound. I was hot and so ready for him. Knowing by my mounds he removed his hands and pulled at his pants. I wrapped my legs around him. I could hardly control my squeal of ecstasy when he entered me. His entrance was fast and now he was making deep and slow thrusts. My ass was banging against the door and my heart was pumping. I loved the rush. The rush that someone could be hearing or that they could knock. Jax took notice of how loud the bangs were getting. He pulled away and I walked over to my desk. I bent over it and gave him a how hither look.

He came over and sunk himself back inside. Instead of slow he was fast and rough. The passion was building and I could feel him throbbing. Our release came fast and needed. We pulled ourselves together and took the places we were in before. He leaned over the desk taking the last of my M&Ms. I frowned at him and he laughed.

"See you around 6 babe. And yeah, I will be there for the "packing party" you are having." He said making hand quotations. I crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at him as he closed the door. I heard him laughing even after he started walking away. I knew we were avoiding the subject but I didn't know what I wanted to do with all this yet. Jax knows that and is just letting it roll off his shoulders until I decide. I pulled at my skirt. I wasn't a normal skirt wearer but Winnie had convinced me and occasional skirt would make me feel sexy. AND HOW! I got up, my legs still weak to go finish my rounds and get out of here to pick up the boys.

JAX POV WEDNESDAY NIGHT (prior to him getting it on with Tara at the hospital.)

"I told her. She didn't take it well or good. It was an inbetween. She was shocked though." My ma told me.

"So what next?" I asked.

"Let Tara decide. I'm just glad we have Winnie in our lives." She sighed.

"Yeah. I know. Me too. I have to go pick up 2 more tickets and add on two people for the trip." I told her.

"I already did it for you hun." She said.

"Well, If asked then you don't know where I am." I told her.

"And where exactly is don't know?" She asked me curious.

"Don't worry about it. Love you." I told her and hung up the phone. I looked at Bobby who was ready to go. We rode off with Tig and Juice following. We pulled up to the warehouse where Nero was waiting for us.

"So Jax you ready." Nero nodded at me as I pulled off my helmut.

"Yeah lets do this." I said reaching for my gun. I kicked open the door and saw 3 men tied up.

"Here are some of the cartel boys responsible for the shooting at your guys house." He said throwing his cigarette butt at the one on the far left. It caused the guy to shake violently to get it off his lap. The smell of burning cloth started to fill the air. Bobby walked up to the guy, who was still struggling with the butt. He slammed his foot down on the guys leg. I saw Juice flinch at the sound of the bones breaking. Bobby pulled out his gun and shot the guy right in the face, without hesitation.

"You shit heads through shots around kids. Let's bust your brains out and send them back to your little friends. God knows they need extra for messing with us." Bobby yelled. He threw to more shots out into the other two. Tig shrugged over at me and I looked over at Juice.

"Clean this shit up and send it over to the rest of them." I told him. Chucky walked in ready for clean up. I nodded at him and walked over to Nero.

"We are almost out man." I said slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, that's what you always say kid. But there is always one more 'after this' you always have to deal with. You have one month to get done with the almost done situations. After that if it ain't done this partnership is done." He said and walked away. I stood there looking at the guys who were all listening.

"We really almost done Jax?" Tig asked.

"Yeah man, almost." I told him hoping back on my bike.

I knew better than to go home. I needed to go somewhere. I drove around thinking about Tara. I ended up at Happy's house.

"Hey man. Can I crash?" I asked him when he opened the door.

"Sure. Looks like you need to talk." he said catching on.

"Not really just a lot on my mind I need to figure out." I told him sitting on his futon and lighting up a smoke.

"Winnie has everyone upside down and I've been watching." He nodded at me.

"Man, it's not what you think." I shook my head.

" So Winter isn't related to you?" Happy said trying to hide an escaping smile.

"how the hell.." I started to say.

"Come on Jax. You guys look a like, your kids have the same heart issues, and I've seen pictures of John…." He started to say.

"Who else thinks this?" I asked nervous,

"Everyone man, everyone. But you don't need to explain it to me." He shook his head laughing.

"Yeah, everyone will know at some point. Is it really that obvious?" I asked.

"Yeah." He laughed.

"Hey Hap?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You think it would be lame for me to ask Tara to renew our vows at Disneyland?" I asked turning red.

"Nah, That would be unexpected. You got to keep her on her toes to keep her!" He laughed.

We said our goodnights and I thought about the morning and the new ring that I was going to buy Tara.

SORRY THIS ISN'T AS LONG AS i WANTED IT TO BE. i HAVE A SINUS EADACHE AND IT'S KICKING MY BUTT SO i NEED TO REST! PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS WEEK. COMMENTS WOULD UP MY MOTIVATION TO UPDATE MORE! ANOTHER THING. DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH WINNIE BEING WITH CHIBS OR SHOULD I SWITCH HER OVER TO SOMEONE ELSE?


End file.
